Super Smash Brothers Academy: Marth's secret Love
by Argentium Silverwing
Summary: Two new girls who have joined the crew, Marth loves one of them, so does Link! No wonder Zelda is determined to make their lives as difficult as possible. Will they pull through? Why aren't you reading this already!
1. Chapter 1 : It all starts somehow

This story was inspired when I first got Marth and Roy because they are too cool for school!! Well......not really in this case I guess.....and if you are one of those people who write Marth and Roy fics...nothing against you because I'm a horny little demon, but in this fic they are straight!!! Oh yeah, and last time I posted this story, it got deleted and I could not upload anything!!! I really don't know why, so if you read this before it got Ka-powed before, some things maybe different, because I'm changing a couple of things, and hoping I've done the right thing. If you are a Mod/Admin and reading this, I beg you to tell me what I have actually done wrong, because this story means a lot to me, and I really like writing it!!!  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own, Marth, Roy, Game cube, Nintendo, SSBM, everything else I've used which ain't mine. I do however own Jasmine and Elasxa and their moves! ^_^. . . . . . well, apart from punches and kicks but whoever invented that is now probably dead and didn't have a contract so nerr!  
  
Super smash Brothers Academy - The school with a difference.  
  
--Jasmine--  
  
Don't even ask me how we got here. Even I can't remember, and I'm the one who got thrown in with this bunch of computer game characters. Heck, I know it's random, but I guess that's what happens when you fall asleep in front of SSBM while playing with your best friend. Apparently I was still playing in my sleep and then Elasxa had done the same thing.  
  
When I woke up, Elasxa and I were in a room surrounded by these people. We'd quickly fitted in, apparently possessing powers, and worthy of fighting. I hadn't known what they were talking about until some vagabond with spiky red hair had pinched my butt, and been blown against the wall by a white beam of light, which I later found had been caused by me yelling "MOONBEAM!". Or.....something like that.  
  
"Jaz!!", Elasxa yelled, poking me in the ribs. "Mr. Game&Watch asked you a question!". My thoughts still dancing around my vision, I looked up to see the black figure at the front on the class, tapping his foot loudly.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. G, what was the question?". He sighed irritably, and repeated the question amidst random bleeps and clicks. "Jasmine, What is an attack called when it is doubled in strength?", he said. He'd never liked me, stupid teacher.  
  
"A smash attack".  
  
"Yes, well done", he said quickly, turning and writing out on the board how to perform an attack. I slumped over my desk again and turned my head to look at Marth. God almighty he was hot.Suddenly he looked up at me and grinned. I turned a nice shade of scarlet and looked away.  
  
Elasxa was making a loud complaint about how annoying Link and Zelda were at the back, always talking and giggling and being complete gaylords the whole lesson. Roy was staring dreamily at Elasxa. Roy was one of my best friends, although we were always fighting, it was just for fun, random yelling matches that always ended up with us leaning on each other for support, while crying with laughter. Elasxa on the other hand was my best friend. I know it looks like she's quite whiney and teachers pet at the moment, but she's completely mental.  
  
"Hey Jasmine!". Aah...here comes an example, "Manshe is looking at you again". As always she was referring to Marth, and how he was a shemale...so WHAT if he wore a headband! I think he is cute! I looked back at Link, also in my line of hot guys, just.......he was with Zelda...He looked up and winked at me. I sort of rolled my eyes and got back to work, probably just taking the piss out of me again.  
  
Finally the bell rang for the end of school, Yes!  
  
We all packed our stuff into our bags and began filing out of the classroom. I nearly tripped over Young link and after a quick apology ran to my locker. I shoved everything in to the mess and shut it, sealing it with the code before turning around. Roy and Elasxa were running towards me, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!", they yelled. I laughed and had to side step, they skidded to a halt and crashed into Marth.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
"Marth! Are you okay?", I said bending down and looking at him.  
  
"Yeah..yeah I'm fine", he looked a bit dazed, but just got up.  
  
"Sorry bro!", Roy laughed, putting his hand around Elasxa's waist. Mewtwo was drifting down the corridor and saw us. He was the equivalent of Snape from Harry Potter.  
  
"What is going on?". He said looking at us blankly.  
  
"Nothing sir, we were just leaving". Roy said without fear.  
  
"Good", Mewtwo said simply. "Oh and Elasxa, if that report on Meteor attacks is not in by tomorrow, you'll be having a long haul in detention!". Elasxa didn't even bother to retaliate, and he carried on down the hall. We all walked outside into the courtyard. Zelda and Peach were sitting on the fountain talking. The four of us ignored them and their stupid giggling, and walked on by.  
  
"God almighty, Zelda is such a bimbo!", said Roy, angrily, once we were out of earshot, under the arch below the clock tower which lead out into town. He always pretended to ignore insults hurled at him, but deep inside he was going berserk. I sighed and smiled, looking back at him, "Everyone loves a pretty blonde".  
  
"Personally I prefer darker hair", said Marth quietly.  
  
"Ooooh! Jasmine has Black hair! Nudge, nudge, wink, wink!", Elasxa said stupidly.  
  
"We didn't notice", Roy laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well I love red hair! Dark red hair!".  
  
"Oh Roy!", cried Laxy (As we liked to call her) as she immediately pushed him against the wall and began to French him. Me and Marth looked at each other and shrugged before carrying on.  
  
The town was certainly unlike any other I had encountered when I lived in the normal world, the houses ranged from castle/medieval style, to hi-tech bounty hunter dwellings. Laxy and I lived in a normal house you would find in our world. Roy and Marth shared an apartment in a castle, above Link and young Link's apartment. It led to so many stupid rumours being passed around that they were gay, but that had stopped as soon as Roy had been hammered against a wall by my attack for pinching my butt and after he had asked Laxy to be his girlfriend. There was still some speculation about Marth, but I highly doubted it. For one, when I'd asked him which top to wear, he had said. "Umm.aah..Purple one", when it was clearly lilac and had DKNY across it in huge letters. Honestly.  
  
I guess Zelda had started those rumours just because Marth didn't happen to have the hots for her. That was the general rule, if you don't 'have the hots' for Zelda, you're gay. It's really sad, she irritates me quite a lot. I have to hand it to her, she's an amazing fighter, but she needs a life.  
  
"Hey guys, wassup?", said sheik, moving out of the shadows. Unlike in the game, Zelda and sheik weren't the same person, they were brother and sister, and Sheik was a guy. Oh yeah, and he was way nicer.  
  
"Hey sheik, long time no see". Marth said.  
  
"Yeah I know", the mysterious man said with a shrug. "I've been busy, Ganondorf has been causing trouble around town again".  
  
"Oh god", I sighed.  
  
"Yeah, he keeps trying to break into a Unisex beauty parlour, Heck knows why".  
  
"You need sex?", said Roy coming over. "Why, I had sex yesterday!". I looked at Laxy, stunned. She blushed furiously and shrugged.  
  
"No you bonehead!", said Marth, "U-N-I sex. Unisex".  
  
Even though I was quite shocked that my best friend had something quite serious to tell me, I couldn't stop laughing because Roy was just so ridiculous. Even Sheik's red eyes were shining with a smile, but we'd never heard him laugh. "Anyway, I'm going to head off and find my stupid sister, chatting no doubt with her fellow princess", said Sheik dismissively, before disappearing without another word.  
  
"Come on Laxy, we better get back and get you to actually start that essay, or Mewtwo will shadow ball you to death."  
  
Elasxa was listening, but was far too busy playing tonsil tennis with Roy. "Well, Bye Marth", I said with a shy smile.  
  
"Bye Jasmine, see you tomorrow", he said. We both hesitated, and then turned away from each other, heading off to our various abodes.  
  
I was just unlocking the door when Elasxa came running up, out of breath. "Now, Lax, are you out of breath because you've been getting busy with Roy, or did you actually run to catch up with me?".  
  
"What the hell do you think? Both of course!".  
  
"So that's why you haven't been getting homework done, you've been screwing Roy boy, the toy boy", I laughed.  
  
"Well! No! That's not the reason! It's just.Maybe it is! But what kind of excuse is that to give to Mewtwo. 'Sorry sir! I've been getting some! I can't do my work and get laid at the same time!'. I mean really!".  
  
I entered the hall, laughing. I didn't have any assignments or homework at the moment, so I'd promised to help Laxy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Maaarth!", Roy said, leaping in the door after his friend. "It's SOOOOOOOO Obvious you fancy the friggin' pants and panties off Jasmine!!!".  
  
"Roy.shut up".  
  
"It's true! It's true! I know it is, because if it wasn't, you would of come up with a way, way, WAY better comeback then that!".  
  
Marth turned and gave Roy a withering look, but it didn't work.  
  
"Come ON man!! For crying out loud to the mountains! SING! Think about that Long, thick. wavy black hair, those sparkling, deep, ocean blue eyes...and that ass.....".  
  
"ROY!".  
  
"LOOK! LOOK!! Getting defensive! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!". Roy screeched.  
  
Marth sighed and sat down wearily. "Look, you're just getting over excited because you got some last night".  
  
"WELL WHY DON'T YOU GET SOME ASWELL AND JOIN ME IN HYPERNESS!!!". Roy said, jumping up and down, flames beginning to sprout around his body.  
  
Marth was beginning to become irritated. "Jasmine doesn't like me".  
  
"HELL-OOO!! Jasmine's best friend speaking here! She really likes you!!".  
  
"No seriously Roy."  
  
"Look Marth, we need to sort out one thing here...Do YOU like Jasmine?".  
  
Marth hesitated. "Umm...well....yes". He finally admitted. Roy sprinted to the window and flung it open. "MARTH LIKES JA-..". He managed to call out, before being flung backwards into an armchair and held at sword-point.  
  
"If you dare...I will KO you with such force your hair will fall out".  
  
Roy finally got the point. "Ok, ok chill, I was just messing with you. Jeez." He sighed, and became serious. "Look Marth, quite honestly, you have to chill and talk to her, she's really cool. She's as cool as hell! But the longer you leave it, she'll loose hope in you and go with...Someone else! I mean, we all know that Link likes her too, but he's stuck with Zelda, and I don't want Link to ask her, because he'll just use her probably, he's such a jerk sometimes I mean, Holy hell, what is with his taunt?". Roy finished his sentence, giving a demonstration, by tossing back his hair and making a 'valley girl "Uh!"' noise.  
  
Marth sighed and looked down.  
  
"C'mon, Jaz rules. She's funny, smart...".  
  
"Then why didn't you ask her out?", challenged Marth.  
  
"Truthfully Marth old chap, I think I'm far too much for her too handle, and she penalised me last time I tried anything. Besides, for me, Elasxa is girlfriend material. Jasmine is best friend material."  
  
Marth smiled, thinking about Jasmine, how beautiful she was, how sweet her smile was, how kind she could be, what a good fighter she was...  
  
Roy noticed his friend going into a dream like state and backed away quietly, to let him think things over. He had watched Marth gradually falling over Jasmine for the five months he'd been going out with Elasxa. It was painful in a way, Marth had become so quiet, and thoughtful, the only thing on his mind was the black haired beauty. Another thing that worried Roy was the fact that Zelda was so threatening.  
  
Any other girl that took away the chance of another suitor to add to her list was immediately in trouble. She'd tried that with Laxy, but stopped because it didn't work, and for some reason Elasxa loved it when people insulted her, it just made her laugh, so Zelda gave up and had to deal with it, as Roy had threatened her to do so, before KO-ing her viciously in a match. Problem was, Jasmine was far more liable to feeling threatened and getting hurt, as she was far more sensible and sensitive than her best friend.  
  
Roy turned back to Marth who was staring out the window with a slight smile on his face. The red haired man laughed, causing his friend to snap to attention.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?", Marth said irritably.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just tuned in at the part where you were seducing her to bed".  
  
"Roy...I know perfectly well you don't have any such thing as psychic abilities, but sometimes I'm not so sure you're all fire and sword", Marth said with a lopsided grin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"YES! I am the supreme Meteorist!", Laxy yelled, throwing her arms up in the air, letting of her pen halfway which smacked onto my head.  
  
"Ouch.", I muttered with a sigh, rubbing the place where it had made contact.  
  
"I've finished! Now I can go see Roy!", she got up from her chair.  
  
"Not so fast Oh horny one, you've seen him enough lately, give the poor guy a rest." I laughed.  
  
"What does that mean?".  
  
"It means that after the poor guy has had to deal with you, he needs to recover!". She giggled. "Shh! It's a secret!". I shook my head and turned on the TV. Elasxa sat down next to me on the couch.  
  
"Today in Cubetopia, Fox McCloud has done it again by saving Dinosaur planet with the help of the prince Earthwalker, Tricky!". The news reporter told us.  
  
"How nice!", Elasxa said gleefully, changing the channel. There was a report on all the old game boy games. Mario ran across the screen jumping on Goombas, while we began to talk. "Why didn't you tell me?".  
  
"Well actually I sneaked out while you were asleep and went over to his place . . .And I wasn't about to come back and wake you up and yell in your ear that I've been a naughty girl!".  
  
"Knowing you, I would have expected you to do that, but I'm glad you didn't".  
  
"Exactly. . . . . so. . . . Come on, you have to tell me about Marth".  
  
I Blushed, "There's nothing to tell!".  
  
"Apart from the fact you are so totally falling for him".  
  
I shook my head and ignored it. Getting a boyfriend would just mess everything up, if I was put in a match with him, we'd stand there just not touching each other. Zelda would make sure that my life was hell. I wouldn't get on with my work in class, everyone knew Zelda was smart, but she sat there getting C- because her and Link never ever shut up!  
  
I sighed and sat back, looking out of the window. It was a warm summer evening, some people were still out, getting their last groceries or just taking a walk. Elasxa had found something about Earthbound on the TV and was laughing as Ness scurried around the screen. I rolled my eyes and got up, to prepare something to eat for dinner.  
  
"Ok Laxy, I think I'm gonna get an early night, because I'm really tired, no sneaking out to see Roy, understand?".  
  
"What if he comes here?".  
  
"Then. . . . . . Gah! Damn you! I don't care, just don't scream and moan too loud ok?".  
  
"Yes mom!", Said Laxy, turning back to the screen, rolling her eyes.  
  
"The pressure of being an 18 year old mother!", I muttered. Elasxa was like my sister, but I was always the one telling her off and acting the parent.  
  
When dinner was finished, we ate quickly, watching the Earthbound documentary.  
  
When it was finished, I was tired so I left Laxy watching the history of the Triforce.  
  
I changed into my night clothes and got into bed, snuggling down between the sheets. I turned the light off and all was peaceful and silent. The sweet smell of the cooling summer air drifted in and out through the windows.  
  
'Damn', said my subconscious just as I drifted into sleep, 'The training matches are tomorrow. . . . .'.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yay! Review please!!! I SAID REVIEW!! YES YOU!!! THE ONE READING THIS WITH THE BLANK EXPRESSION!!. . . . . WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?!! Gah!! .;;  
  
No Flaming please, it takes courage to write something and stick it up, sharing it with the world. I'm sorry if it's similar to what other people have written!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Zelda causes trouble

Hiya!! Can I point out for this story - I LOVE Zelda and Link, it's just, everyone else makes them the heroes, or the goody goodies, so I just decided to turn the tables! Legend of Zelda : OoT is my favourite game in the world, I just like to be different!! Thanks! Oh and I don't own anything to do with this story apart from my own characters!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jasmine!!".  
  
"Few more minutes", I mumbled, rolling over.  
  
"Jasmine. . . . . Five minutes before the bus arrives".  
  
I positively leapt out of bed, refreshed by my long nights sleep and sprinted into the bathroom. I could hear Elasxa laughing. "It's ok, I made you breakfast! Figured you were dreaming about Marth!".  
  
"Huh! You wish!", I spluttered, shoving a toothbrush in my mouth. When I was finished, I went down, scooped up my cereal like lightning and ran out the door, locking it behind me.  
  
Elasxa was already sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, humming a tune. "I love summer mornings don't you?", She said, looking up at me.  
  
"Yeah. . . . They're so bright and Happy, and full of Marth". Laxy started giggling. The look on my face clearly said, 'I don't think so. . .".  
  
"You are a sad case, you know that right?", I said with a crooked grin, trying to hide my amusement. Elasxa could practically see my inward smile so didn't bother to apologise or anything. I sighed and looked down the street. The bus was slowly trundling up towards us. It finally reached us and stopped, Elasxa got up and we stepped up the steps and onto the bus. It was already crammed with people. Fox and Falco were in hysterics over something as usual, Mario and Luigi were leafing through an old comic. Peach was leaning over the back of her seat and talking to Link and Zelda. Yoshi and DK were looking bored. Young Link and the ice-climbers were playing tic-tac-toe by steaming up the window and then tracing the grid in it and Roy and Marth had the back seat.  
  
"Hey Lax! Hey Jaz!", yelled Roy, grinning like an idiot. We walked up to them and sat down. Elasxa pushed me, making sure I was next to Marth, who stiffened and sat rigid against the window. I sighed, it was so obvious he didn't like me. Elasxa and Roy were laughing.  
  
"Well looks like LAXative is having fun, Pissing herself. . . . " Said Zelda bitchily. We ignored her.  
  
"Careful, if you take too many, you might poop yourself to death", Peach giggled childishly.  
  
Roy rolled his eyes and sighed. Elasxa couldn't contain herself and was burying her face on his shoulder. Marth gave me a glance, but the moment our eyes made contact, he looked away again.  
  
"ugh..Jaz, what an unfortunate name. It could be mistaken for the blues. . . or a flower that will soon wilt and grow ugly. . . .".  
  
This is the point where Marth snapped. "FOR GOD'S SAKE ZELDA! JUST BECAUSE SHE IS FAR PRETTIER AND WAY MORE TALENTED THAN YOU THERE IS NO REASON TO ACT LIKE SUCH A PATHETIC CHILD", He roared, silencing the bus. Fox and Falco started whooping and clapping, quickly joined by Roy and Elasxa, and then everyone but Peach, Zelda and Link. Even then, Link looked highly amused. Peach was gaping like a goldfish, and Zelda's face had gone ashen, knowing that within that sentence, she had totally lost her status within our class. Marth looked shocked at his own outburst, and sat down in silence, stunned.  
  
I was grinning broadly, never feeling so happy. Elasxa was in pain, she was laughing so much. Roy was giggling, if that was possible for a guy, I really should say chuckling shouldn't I?  
  
The bus stopped and the doors opened with a hiss. People filed out slowly, Zelda walked past me, but turned, her face a snarl. "This is not over bitch," she hissed. Then strode out.  
  
"Ooooh, someone's in a stressy mood!," Laxy teased. Peach gave us a vain attempt at a death stare and Link didn't even look at us but I could see a smirk on his face.  
  
We got off the bus which drove off quickly. We walked into school, people were walking around everywhere and I could already hear the story of what had happened on the bus being passed around. I bit my bottom lip as we filed into class.  
  
Mewtwo floated at the front, ominous growls emitting from his throat every so often as his least favourite pupils entered. Elasxa ran up to him and handed in her report. He took it, levitating it in front of him at a good reading position with his psychic abilities.  
  
"Reasonable, I will grade you later," he said shortly.  
  
We all sat down and when the class was silent Mewtwo began his lesson. "Now, you all know that the fights start today so I will be teaching you how to power up your smash attack, I need two volunteers."  
  
No one wanted to get hurt before the fights so as you can guess a forest of hands went up. . . . .not really. "Well, seeing as so many of you are willing to fight, I will have to choose" he said sarcastically. I couldn't help but giggle, so of course I got picked.  
  
"Anyone else?," Mewtwo growled, scowling at the class. "Zelda, thank you for your kind offering and please hand me that note," The demon cat pokemon said, relishing the fear he got from the pupils.  
  
I felt like a knot had been tied in my gut, I was being put against my worst enemy as from today, and she was a good fighter, I was minced meat.  
  
We took our places standing opposite each other at the front of the class, if looks could kill, Zelda would have sliced my head off with just a glance.  
  
"Ok you two, I just want you to take it in turns at charging up your smash attacks and giving a blow." Mewtwo ordered.  
  
"Now, on the count of three, one, two. . . ." he didn't even get to three before Zelda leapt forward and kicked me in the head. I yelled out in pain and got knocked back but remained on my feet.  
  
She was charging up a smash attack but I dodged, going behind her and charged up and extremely hard kick. She turned to face me just as I let my foot loose and she went flying into the wall.  
  
"Very good Jasmine, now. . . ." but Zelda wasn't finished, she came flying towards me, performing a lightning kick, which only managed to catch me shoulder, but still hurt like hell. I spun around, and in my anger yelled , "MOONBEAM!," a shot of white light blasted from my hands and smashed Zelda against the wall, holding her there before she dropped. She looked up, fire in her eyes. Mewtwo was desperately trying to stop us, but we wouldn't listen. I tried to duck as Zelda sent a dins fire spell flying after me.  
  
Suddenly the crackling of flame stopped and we both flipped over in Mid- air. I was dazed and looked around. The class was cheering but Mewtwo looked livid. I could tell he had used confusion on us as Zelda sat there looking stupid as usual.  
  
"If, you have anything to fight about so seriously as that, take it outside of school", Mewtwo said, his voice shaking with pure rage. I got up and went back to my seat, my shoulder really hurt. Marth looked at me, Roy patted me on the back and Elasxa laughed, but I didn't feel proud at all, and something in Marth's look told me he wasn't proud either. I felt crushed. I had acted totally on anger and hadn't stopped to think that the fight could have resulted in serious injury to me.  
  
Class ended and I shot out before Zelda could go past my desk and slap me or something. Roy, sensing something was up, followed after me. He pushed me against a locker. "Jaz, stop, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Wrong answer, let's try again, what is wrong?"  
  
I sighed and looked away. Marth walked by, giving me that look again, I wanted to cry almost. Roy saw him give it just before he walked off.  
  
"It's him isn't it?"  
  
"Why would it be, not like we're going out or anything," I mumbled miserably.  
  
"You could be very soon." Roy said with a grin.  
  
"Not with that look he gave me." I sighed.  
  
"Look, Jaz, anyone would have fought back if they were hit out of line, even he would of so I don't really see his problem."  
  
Elasxa joined us, giving me a sympathetic look.  
  
"Come on guys, the list is up for the tournaments, we better go and see who we're up against." She said trying to lighten the mood. We walked towards the board, a bit further down the hall. Fox, being hall monitor, was telling off people for running, and Roy being Roy would have run, but he feared that blaster and it's numbing pain. We approached the lists, with people swarming around it. I looked up, running down the list for my name. Marth was against Link, that should be interesting. Elasxa was against Kirby, should be hilarious, Roy was against. . . . I gulped, me.  
  
I was going to be liquidised. My weakness was fire attacks, because my attacks were pretty much earth or plant based. Though I felt like a pokemon half the time doing razor leaf and earthquake.  
  
Zelda glanced at me, smiling cruelly, she knew perfectly well I wasn't going to get through the first round and she was happy about it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well sorry that was a bit short, I'm kind of running on empty at the moment, and I'm real busy! I will be back soon with the third chapter I hope! Please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Marth and Jasmine's argument

Good morrow good fans and welcome to wacky, wonderful chapter 3 of this epic tale about. . . . . . find out for yourself! *Evil cackle*  
  
Disclaimer : NOTHING, ALRIGHT?? NOTHING BELONGS TO HER!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I really felt like walking over and slapping Zelda around the face, but a hand clamped onto my shoulder. "COOL! I'm against you!" Roy yelled out happily. I sighed.  
  
"Not cool! You're only happy because you know you can beat me," I muttered miserably.  
  
"Hey, winning isn't everything! So what if you lose? At least you tried." I couldn't say anything back without being offensive, so I kept my mouth shut. I felt like crap and I just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry.  
  
Marth wasn't talking to me, Zelda was scheming the best way to gut me, Roy was going to mince me and Elasxa. . . .well, nothing was wrong between me and her, so I could talk to her.  
  
Little Link and the Ice-Climbers zipped around my feet, almost tripping me and Roy up.  
  
"Hey guys, watch it," I said with a smile. Young Link looked up at me and blushed.  
  
"Sorry Jasmine," He mumbled.  
  
"That's fine, just be careful. I wouldn't want to fall on you."  
  
"Oh I'd catch you! I'm strong like my big brother!"  
  
Aah, the ignorant bliss of a ten year old, how sweet. It really is.  
  
"Thank you, Linky," I said with a grin.  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you cheer for me, when I fight against Peach?"  
  
"Of course I will Linky, see you later!"  
  
"Ok! Great! Thank you! Bye!" He called running off. Roy looked at me, smiling strangely. "You're so good with kids it's sickening, you know that?"  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him, but then saw Elasxa brushing past so I grabbed her.  
  
"Hey, I want to talk to you!" I said, taking her away from the babble of the crowd.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Down the hall, Marth clawed his way through his locker, feeling pissed off. He didn't have a good reason to be annoyed with Jasmine but he was, it was his way of showing that he had been worried about her. Leaping back on Zelda like that was sinking as low as her and putting Jasmine's safety in jeopardy.  
  
Marth turned as her heard a small person running at great speed down the corridor.  
  
"Link! Link!" cried the voice of Young Link.  
  
"The elder came out of a classroom and grinned. "Yes clone?"  
  
His younger self skidded to a halt, panting.  
  
"Jasmine's cheering for me at my match!" He announced with great pride. Marth had to pretend he was in deep concentration with the contents of his locker, when truthfully his ears had metaphorically pricked up at the sound of Jasmine's name. . . . . what the? Eew, last week's apple core.  
  
"And, why do you want me to know so bad?"  
  
"I'm just really happy!" Little link blushed a lovely shade of lobster red, very tasteful.  
  
"Little dude, it's so obvious you have a crush on her, but you can't have her, you're too young."  
  
"Why don't you date her?"  
  
The question was asked innocently, but Marth's hand gripped tightly around a book at the back of his locker, as Link hesitated.  
  
"I'm going out with Zelda," he said finally.  
  
"I'm not Stupid, I know you don't really like her, you like Jasmine. . . ."  
  
Marth slammed the door of his locker loudly and stalked away. Link's mouth hung open as he'd been about to say something, but he had stopped and watched Marth.  
  
Then his face twisted into a smile and he rubbed his chin.  
  
"Perhaps I do, little dude, Perhaps I do. . . . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That is why my day is going so badly!" I ended, sounding exasperated. Elasxa looked at me sympathetically.  
  
"I think Marth's behaviour is really odd, but hey, we have the rest of the day free from Lessons and the matches after lunch. Maybe things will work out?" The bell rang for lunch as she ended her sentence.  
  
"Doubt it," I mumbled as we made our way to the lunch hall. Roy joined us and we each grabbed a tray, and waited to be served whatever slop they were handing out. They didn't believe in packed lunches here, but the food wants that bad I guess.  
  
I walked after Roy as he headed for the table where Marth was sat, expertly dodging Zelda's foot and a green fireball aimed at the Ice-Climbers. I gulped as Roy sat opposite him and looked straight at the blue haired man, but was ignored, as I was also, when I sat down next to him.  
  
Elasxa came speeding over and smacked her tray down. "Marth, what is wrong with you?" she demanded. But got ignored.  
  
"Marth. . . . Please. . . .?" I tried. Then he turned, and looked straight at me, extremely icily. I felt very intimidated and I let out a squeak.  
  
"Please what? Not be mad with you? How about NO? First of all, you put yourself in danger, and then you start getting all involved with Young Link and all of that!" He hissed.  
  
I can tell you then, all fear I had felt from his menacing glare vanished. The cold gripping icy gray of dread turned to the bright crimson of anger. Marth's flame had spread and was devouring the kindling of my fright.  
  
"How DARE you," I growled venomously. "So what? I'm just going to stand there and let her kick me, and let her get away with it, so she thinks it's alright. Well your wrong, because I don't take that crap from anyone, I wouldn't take it from you either! And that's exactly what I'm doing now! I'm not taking this shit from you!  
  
"As for little Link, well! I don't see your problem, he's a friend, a little boy who just simply asked if I would cheer for him, I said Yes, you hear me? YES! But to you Marth I am saying NO and on top of that, I'm going to say SHUT UP and GET A LIFE."  
  
Half the dining room was now listening but I didn't give a damn. I didn't even look at Marth to see how much I'd got to him, I was too disgusted by his behaviour. I leaned back on my chair and chewed on a roll.  
  
"You know Jaz," Roy started. "You look so hot when you're angry."  
  
The bread I'd been eating smacked onto my tray, which I just left and stormed out of the hall, down the corridor, into the courtyard and sat down on a bench with a loud "UGH!"  
  
Minutes later, Laxy came running out beaming like a mad woman. "You GO girl! Oh, my, God, Marth looked like he was going to cry! You did some serious ego busting there girl! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Despite my severe annoyance, I managed a wan smile. "He's just so. . . . .GAH!" I cried.  
  
"Hey, just let it cool off ok? You've worked each other up too much today." She warned me, but then smiled, "But of course, think about it positively, if you get all the conflict out of the way before you get together then you'll never break up!"  
  
"Hah. . . . . hah," I muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, oh joyous one, we don't want to miss the first fight between Peach and Young Link."  
  
"Crap! Can't miss that, I made a promise!" I shouted, leaping up.  
  
We ran back inside and along the corridor, taking a sharp left turn and up the winding staircase all the way to the roof of the school where there was a big dome. It was really cool and high-tech. During normal days it was the Master hand's office, but when it was a fighting day, the Master Hand quickly constructed a selected stage using his magic. The audience had to stand behind a glass viewing window, and it was hilarious when people crashed against it.  
  
We rushed in, the battle had already started and the cheers were deafening. I pushed my way to the front and started pounding on the glass.  
  
"COME ON LITTLE LINK!! YOU CAN DO IT BABY!!!" I cheered.  
  
"Yeah! COME ON CLONE!!" Link joined me, as did the rest of the group. Suddenly, little link delivered an expert upper cut, ricocheted round and swiped Peach off her feet with the flat side of his little sword.  
  
"YOUNG LINK, YOUNG LINK!" we chanted, clapping happily. But then without warning Peach bombed into him, sending him flying off stage, flaming like a torch.  
  
We all let out a sympathetic "AAAW!!!", as the poor little guy was KO'd. Peach had won.  
  
Out of the left transform booth, a green light shone, and Young Link emerged beaming. "I lost! But I heard you cheering Jasmine!"  
  
I swept him up in a hug. But stopped dead as I heard. . . .  
  
"JASMINE AND ROY, STEP INTO THE TRANSFORM BOOTH! PREPARE FOR YOUR MATCH!" the speakers rang out. I gulped and let go of Little Link.  
  
"I'll cheer for you!" he promised.  
  
"Thank you, I'll need it. . ." I said as Roy grinned at me, and walked toward his platform.  
  
~*~*~  
  
OOH!! The excitement! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE WHO WINS!! Hehe! Happy reviewing!! 


	4. Chapter 4 : Jasmine VS Roy

I'm BACK!!! YAY!! You would never believe it! My computer just randomly blew it up one day; we took it to the store and OMG!! 4 WEEKS THEY SAID!! I almost died! Then what's new? Oooh! We have to download all the documents! Whoop-di-freakin-doo that took us another 2 weeks while we searched for the CD but now we finally have it, and I AM BACK TO WRITE!! YAY!!! Everybody dance wildly!  
  
Ok . . . . Sorry, I get on with it now! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4 - Roy vs. Jasmine  
  
-Jasmine-  
  
The transforming booth melted away in a flash of green and I found myself standing on the Hyrule Temple stage, facing Roy. He grinned broadly at me. I managed a small smile, but a single thought was flying around my head - "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die."  
  
"GET READY!"  
  
"3!" Boomed the voice. "Shit!" said my brain.  
  
"2!" Roy drew his sword.  
  
"1!" I glared and unsheathed my twin blades. As the speakers yelled out "GO!" We leapt towards each other, my left sword crossing over my right to block his attack. Roy came crashing down on me in a fiery sweep. I kept my left sword in the same position, holding his blade away from me as I swiped around and under with my right, toppling him off his feet. I stepped away as he pushed himself to his feet with a leap and came at me again.  
  
Quickly, I twirled my blades and slammed them into the ground "EARTHQUAKE!"  
  
"The earth-brown gems on the hilts shone red and pillars of red-hot rock went charging up to meet Roy, who cried out and fell back. By his face alone I could tell he was pretty angry. I wasn't giving him one single tiny gap for a chance of attack. He ran towards me and leapt over behind me, but I was already two steps ahead of him and he could tell by the quickening wind and the green shine of my necklace that he was in trouble again.  
  
My hands came up and around my head as I chanted. With a quick movement, my palms were spread out flat facing towards him, a whisper of green earth energy snaking towards my target. The Leaves with razor ice edges slammed into him, he put up his arms, defending his eyes. I heard a loud 'bing!' sound and looked towards its direction. A fan had appeared over the other side of the stage. Roy had gone down from the pillared area where we had been fighting so I bounded over to the fan.  
  
I mid leap I was caught by a flaming jump from Roy and went crashing to the ground. He jumped over merrily to the fan and daintily hurled it over the edge. "You prick!" I yelled, but I was smiling. Roy grinned mischievously and was making his way back to me, I tried to roll away but I was caught up in a double edge dance and was sent flying backwards. I got up but he was over me with a leap and was about to come down and smack into me but I shocked him with a thunderbolt, excuse the pun. He flew back up onto the pillared area. He came back on the attack.  
  
"Crap!" Roy yelled reflexively as I shielded myself, rolled behind and grabbed him. Slap, slap, Punch, Chuck, "LIGHTNING!" He was blasted up and out of view.  
  
Now he was angry. "RAAAH!!! LET ME HAVE ONE SWIPE AT YOU!" He ran towards me, and jumped into the air, sword raised above his head ferociously. It was scary seeing as I was below him, but I kept my cool and decided to use the age-old butt-busting. . .  
  
"MOONBEAM!" I screamed, the bolt of white light streamed from my fingertips and smashed into his chest, sending him somersaulting backwards. I scrambled up and came face to face with a bobomb.  
  
"GAH!" I screeched as it crashed into me. That hurt, nice bit of damage. I looked up, Roy wasn't here. I leapt up to the platform supported by the colonnade. Not here either. He must have gone below.  
  
Running down I found the gap in the stage leading to the lower level, I confidently made my way down, grinning wildly, I was going to win this one! I would confront Roy and smash him over the edge with a well-placed kick to the chin.  
  
I landed and pushed my hair out of my eyes. To my left was the edge of the stage. I turned to the right and despair flooded into my victory. Roy stood poised, glowing red and shining like a beacon.  
  
"SHI-. ." was all I managed to get out before his sword came crashing down into me, surrounding me with an inferno of flame. I felt myself flying through the air. I slowed, and began to tumble, somersault through the blueness; not knowing which way was up or down.  
  
The tears in my eyes prevented me from seeing much but blue anyway. . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
The cheers died away as Jasmine went flying off stage, a trail of Fire behind her. She careered out of view for a moment and them smashed into the viewing window with a loud yelp of pain, before the splash of colored lights leapt up showing that she had lost a life.  
  
Elasxa looked over as she appeared in the transforming booth opposite Roy's as he emerged.  
  
"Wow, thought you almost had me there Jaz." Roy said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't" She mumbled, before pushing past everyone and stalking out from the viewing point.  
  
Roy looked crestfallen and turned to Elasxa who hugged him tight. "Lax, I should of let her win, look at how hurt she is."  
  
"No, Roy, letting her win would have been the wrong thing to do. It wouldn't have been right, and she wouldn't have properly won." Lax said, playing with Roy's Red-brown hair.  
  
"I can't stand a bad loser." Zelda announced haughtily with her nose stuck in the air.  
  
Roy turned on her, snarling "SHUT UP ZELDA! DIDN'T WHAT MARTH SAY THIS MORNING MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? YOU SUCK! JASMINE WOULD HAVE WON BUT I TRICKED HER UNFAIRLY! OK? GOT IT? Jasmine is a great fighter! She should have won!"  
  
Everyone, especially Zelda looked stunned. She was not impressed at being yelled at for the second time that day.  
  
The booming voice interrupted the arguments. "MARTH AND LINK, PLEASE TAKE YOUR PLACES IN THE TRANSFORMING BOOTHS NOW!" The two young men looked at each other and gave a short nod grimly, before going their separate ways to the green lights.  
  
Elasxa looked at Roy. "Don't worry babes, just let her cool down. She hardly ever gets upset, but every once in a while, she has to let out everything that's been building up inside. I can assure you, she's not going to be angry with you, just herself. And anyway, it's not going to be only that! She just needs to go and think it all over." Roy was somewhat comforted by her words.  
  
The stood not saying anything to each other for a bit until the fight started. Laxy squealed with excitement.  
  
"I don't know who I want to win!" Roy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Marth of course . . . . right?" Laxy blinked at him.  
  
"Hmm . . . It's just, now Jasmine is really upset and it's not like the fact he's being a total jerk to her is helping."  
  
"They just need some time apart from each other. Then they'll be fine."  
  
Roy turned to his girlfriend. "You do know that Marth is in love with her don't you?"  
  
Elasxa's face lit up like a light bulb. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really, I mean, isn't it obvious?"  
  
"I knew it! Oh Roy! I could kiss you!"  
  
"Please do!" He grinned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The playing fields were empty and I was taking out my anger on the sandbag. I sent it flying along with an extra strong moonbeam attack. It landed at 35 metres. I was not satisfied; Roy could reach 87 metres with the attack he'd used to KO me.  
  
I sighed and jumped down off the platform, kicking the dust along the measuring path. I felt weak, pathetic and moody. The sandbag stood looking helpless, I prodded it, and then sat down with my back against it. I really hated Marth at the moment; any thought of love had been pushed from my mind when he had tried to scare me in the dining room.  
  
"Hey" said a voice. I thought it was Marth, but as I looked up I saw Link looking down at me.  
  
"Oh, hi Link," I muttered.  
  
"Hey Jasmine, don't feel bad, I just lost my match against Marth." He said with a lopsided grin that I found kind of attractive.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," He laughed and grinned, "But not without leaving a couple of arrows sticking out of him."  
  
I found myself laughing. Link breathed in and looked down at me, while leaning against the sandbag. "You have a really nice laugh." He said suddenly.  
  
I didn't know what to say. "Umm, thanks?"  
  
"So. . . . uh," He tilted his head upwards but kept his eyes on me with a boyish grin. God he looked fine like that. "Can I like, take you out sometime?"  
  
I was completely unexpecting this and blinked rapidly at him. "I-I thought you were going out with Zelda?" I stammered.  
  
"Oh her? Nah! I don't like her anymore."  
  
I was stunned for lack of a better word. "So, is that a yes, Jasmine?"  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?!"  
  
"Right, cool, I'll come by your house sometime."  
  
"Great, cool. See you round!" I said, before he grinned, waved and walked off. Shocked was an understatement. My day had gone from fine, to bad, to worse, to suicidal to EXCELLENT! The second hottest guy I had a crush on just asked me out!  
  
"I love you sandbag!" I cried, hugging the sand filled sack. The eyes on the side blinked at me like I was a lunatic and I laughed. I hauled it back to the platform and then ran off the pitches towards the school. People were leaving and knowing Laxy she would have caught the bus with Roy. I didn't want to catch the next bus; I was in the mood for running. I sprinted down the mile long Lylat drive (Yes it's amazing how fast and far you can run when your mood gives you wings) and turned down into my road.  
  
"Number 93 Shigeru gardens!" I sang, eventually reaching my house, cart wheeling across the front lawn and smashing through the door.  
  
"Jasmine!" Laxy cried, shocked.  
  
"ELASXA!" I screamed and swooped her up into a hug.  
  
"Eeh, what made you so happy?"  
  
"Haven't you heard!?" I squealed with glee.  
  
"Yes I have!"  
  
"Link asked me out", "Marth loves you!" We both yelled at the same time, so it sounded more like:  
  
"LmiAnRkTaHsLkOeVdEmSeYoOuUt!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" We both turned and screeched at the same time.  
  
"Oh shit," We said in unison again.  
  
"Not good. . ." muttered Laxy.  
  
"Definitely not good at all." I whispered thoughtfully.  
  
There was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal Roy. "JAZ!" He cried, leaping on me.  
  
"Glork!" I squeaked, being strangled.  
  
"I'm so, so, so, so sorry!"  
  
"Don't be! I don't mind, really! We have a new dilemma!"  
  
Roy looked at us both. "What's happened?"  
  
"Jaz didn't know that Marth loved her, and Link asked her out and she said yes!" Laxy explained.  
  
Roy's mouth hung open and he looked at me. "You are NOT serious. . ."  
  
I blushed and sighed. "I'm afraid so, Roy."  
  
"Marth is going to be heartbroken. . . . ."  
  
"Well, I mean I used to . . . . I mean. . ." I trailed off, realising that I was really putting my foot in it. Lax and Roy looked at each other, grinned evilly and said, "Go on. . . ."  
  
I was slowly from tomato to burgundy.  
  
"Well, I did like. . . . like, Marth but umm. . . When he yelled at me, I kinda lost interest. . ." I mumbled.  
  
"So you loved Marth?" Laxy grinned like a Hyena on dope.  
  
"Yes," I admitted, gritting my teeth and not moving my lips.  
  
"I knew it!" Roy cried out, almost leaping for joy, "Oh Jaz! I could kiss you! If I didn't have a girlfriend. . . . who is about to flame me to death."  
  
I giggled, but still felt guilty. "So this is fantastic huh? I love him, he loves me, and we can't be together."  
  
"Shit happens," Roy offered me the most educate piece of advice he had for me.  
  
"I didn't notice," I said sarcastically.  
  
Laxy sighed, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We'll see," I said simply.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And it's a wrap! Like it huh? Huh?!?!? HEEEEEEEEHEHEHEH!! *GLEE* So you all have to review now? And tell me you're glad to have me back. . . . Seriously! Please!! 


	5. Chapter 5 : Marth's broken heart

Aloha, I am back! Wearing . . . . . .A hawaiian skirt. . . .sad. . . . . very sad. Anyway, I'll get on with it now, as I expect you are all dying with anticipation. . . .you weren't? I hate you.  
  
~*This chapter is dedicated to Dark comet, the first person . . . who waaas going to say something bad, then converted, loved me, and was the first person to notice my return, for that I thank you, and this chapter belongs to you!*~  
  
Chapter 5 - Marth's broken heart  
  
~*~*~  
  
Roy had spent a couple of hours round at Jaz and Elasxa's house, trying to persuade Jasmine that Link was a bad idea, but she was having none of it.  
  
'I've had it up to here with Marth.'  
  
'He hardly talks to me when he's in a good mood anyway, there's no difference.'  
  
'Shut up, Roy!' Were a few of her 'kinder' words. Opening the door to his and Marth's apartment, Roy ran a hand through his red-brown hair with a sigh. This was going to be tough on Marth, he knew the guy too well, he would never pretend he didn't care, he'd get hurt really badly.  
  
Marth was sitting in a large armchair reading a book. He didn't look up as his friend entered.  
  
"Oh boy. . ." Roy muttered. "Marth, I need to tell you something about Jasmine."  
  
"Who?" Marth said obnoxiously, still reading his book. I say reading. . . but it was actually upside down, pointing to the fact, he'd grabbed it when Roy had began to open the door, so he could hide the worried look on his face.  
  
"You know perfectly well WHO!" Roy snapped, becoming irritated. "She's going out with Link, if you want to know!"  
  
There was a long, and painful silence, as the book creaked shut and Marth looked pleadingly up at Roy. "P. . . . .please. . . tell me you are joking."  
  
"I'm sorry bud, but Jaz just . . . . flipped." Roy shook his head. "I tried to talk her out of it . . . ."  
  
"But, I was going to . . . . .apologise . . . .tomorrow. . . . .see how it went during the day, and then. . . . .maybe I was going to . . . .ask. . . .her. . . ." His voice trailed away as his shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes. "I'm so, stupid." He whispered. For the first time that day Roy felt a deep pity for his blue haired friend.  
  
Marth got up, and with a large sigh, headed for his room. Roy didn't try to stop him as he closed the door behind him. He thought for a minute  
  
"Well, he's going to be in there all weekend. . . . . . . . might as well make dinner." Roy then decided that was probably a very stupid idea, so instead he decided to call Laxy. He picked up the phone and dialled her number. 1800-LUV-FIRE, Elasxa insisted that it was a coincidence but everyone knew she'd somehow tampered with the numbers. It rang a couple of times before it was picked up.  
  
"Pyromaniacs anonymous, how may I help you?" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Elasxa?"  
  
"Yeeeessss???"  
  
"Hey honey, it's me Roy."  
  
"Roy baby! How did it go with Marth?"  
  
"Badly, really badly, he went to his room, he won't be out all weekend I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh great. Well, Link's round here at the moment. He dumped Zelda and I think he's taking refuge from shards of her best china."  
  
"I don't blame him, I'd run for several miles to get away from you in a bad mood."  
  
"No, Roy, you'd run for several miles because you'd have a flaming ass."  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"Well look, It's the weekend tomorrow, I'll come over and we can think over something."  
  
"I don't really think Marth will be up for seeing anyone . . ." Roy muttered.  
  
"Well, he'll bloody well have to be." Laxy said dangerously.  
  
Roy nodded to himself. "True. Look, Marth wouldn't want to hurt Jasmine, but Zelda would want to spite Link right? So, we've got to keep her away from Marth, because I just know she'll be all over him."  
  
"You know what, Roy? You are actually really smart, but you have no common sense what so ever. . ."  
  
"Whatsense?"  
  
"I rest my case. . . Hey, I better go, I'm being unsociable, you try to cheer up Marth, Okay?"  
  
"Okay Laxy, bye, Love you!"  
  
"Love you too my little sex god!" She giggled, before putting the phone down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elasxa had gone to answer the phone while me and Link had a drink and talked about things. He told me all about the whole Ocarina of Time incident and then onto how he got here.  
  
"I expected Ganondorf to be sealed away here as well. . . but he wasn't and I was totally against the fact that someone so bad was allowed to walk around this town, freely. Nobody seems worried that he's a total nut. Sheik thinks that he's found some power source near the beauty parlour in the centre of town."  
  
"That's odd" I said. "What would he want near there? Not that I know the area."  
  
"It's across the street form All Stars park."  
  
Now I knew what he was talking about. "Oh, that elaborately decorated pink building? I know where you're talking about."  
  
Elasxa had got off the phone now and came to join us, she glared menacingly at the back of Link's head, but managed just in time to plaster a fixed, fake smile on her lips when Link turned around again. She sat down in a chair behind him and as he carried on talking she did overly-dramatic imitations of him. He turned around several times on which occasion she managed to find the wall behind her extremely intriguing.  
  
After the fifth time he'd turned around I knew she'd get caught soon, Link carried on talking. "So anyway, Then I went into this room and there was a redead either side of me, and I almost freaked, besides . . .Elasxa, what the hell are you doing?" Link asked, turning to catch Laxy with both arms clamped to her sides, flapping her hands like a spastic. She coughed politely and ran her fingers through her bright red hair. There was a moment of awkward silence, broken only by the sudden ring of the door bell.  
  
"I'll get it!" Elasxa offered slightly too enthusiastically, so I knew she was just trying to get out of a tight spot. I laughed, but I was cut short by the piercing sound of -  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE! . . . .Zelda. . . .  
  
She strode into the sitting room and Link stood up, not to greet her but to defend himself. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be here?" Link said back, firmly but quietly.  
  
"I KNEW YOU'D BE WITH HER!!!" Zelda roared, ignoring his question. Link stood his ground, he didn't flinch, he said nothing, he just glared. Zelda, realising she wasn't really getting anywhere began to look a bit put out and flustered.  
  
"Yes. . . NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STORMING INTO MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GO ON!" Elasxa yelled angrily. Zelda was pushed out, yelling and almost turning the air blue with her swearing.  
  
After she'd gone, I sighed, relieving myself of the shock and sitting down heavily in an armchair. Link sat down aswell. And Laxa decided to cook dinner. I really felt sorry for Link, having to deal with someone like that for a long, long time, no wonder he was fed up of her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Roy sat reading. He wasn't actually reading he was thinking hard about what he could do to cheer Marth up. He had heard a couple of things smash quite violently in his room, and a great deal of swearing.  
  
"Marth! Marth, it's time for Dinner?" Roy had called hopefully at one point.  
  
"I'm not damn hungry, Roy." Came the vicious reply.  
  
"Alright, no problem."  
  
Now, Roy sat eating spaghetti with one hand and trying to read a book about 'gameboys' with the other. "God. . . .It's like a brick." Roy said to himself through a mouthful of stringy pasta. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Roy pushed himself to his feet, suddenly realised the pasta was flying through the air, and dived to catch it.  
  
He failed somewhat spectacularly, and found the bowl caught on his foot. There was another knock. He got up, muttering something to himself and opened the door.  
  
Zelda stood facing him, a beaming smile on her face, looking innocent. "Hi Roy." She said. Roy stared for some moments, before screaming and slamming the door in her face. He launched himself into the air and hid behind an armchair.  
  
"Roy? Roy, are you okay?" Came a muffled voice from behind the door. "What are you playing, let me in . . . .Please?"  
  
Roy approached the door cautiously and opened it as slowly as he could incase he was jumped on. Zelda's face was a mask of disgust, which she quickly tried to get rid of when Roy looked round the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked. Roy nodded and jumped away. Zelda walked in and looked around. "Oh, you have spaghetti in your hair by the way. . ." She added. Roy swiped furiously at his hair until it flew out and stuck to her dress. She didn't notice, thank god.  
  
"I need to speak with Marth." Zelda announced, wandering vaguely in the direction of his door.  
  
"Err, no you don't." Roy said, steering her away.  
  
"Why not?" Zelda demanded.  
  
"He's not here!" this was followed by a large smash and a loud curse from Marth's room. Zelda smiled, sickly sweetly.  
  
"Very funny, Roy." Her voice seemed filled with music, but there was an undertone of slumbering rage.  
  
"Go Away! Go on! I know what you're planning, go, go, go, go, go, go!!!!" Roy, shoved her out of the door, and slammed it again.  
  
"WHAT!? ROY!! HOW DARE YOU!!! UGH! When link finds out what a bunch of freaks you and your little friends get up to, he will never want to look at that stupid bitch, Jasmine again.  
  
"When I last checked, you were the stupid Bitch, Zelda!" Roy yelled through the keyhole, before sniggering at a scream of rage from the spoilt princess and turning around. Then, A beautiful plan dawned in his mind. "Me and my little friends . . . .get . . .up. ." A huge grin spread across his face and he vaulted to the telephone, dialling Elasxa's number.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! I'm really really reeeeaaaallly sorry that this took years to get up. I've had exams and homework and I had to pack for holidays and I mean . . . . WOW! I never got to sit down and just, write! Anyway, you have it now, so stop complaining or I Smack-a you good! Toodles!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 : Shadows in the Alley

NOTE! I just realised, when I put this chapter up, something totally strange has happened to the speech marks, and I would also like to add that I don't think this site is working very well at the moment. First I couldn't get on it, now It's doing God-damn crazy stuff to my writing! Oh well! I hope you can still understand it :(  
  
I am the all-powerful! The almighty!! The something else that sounds impressive! I am the indestructible Miss Silverwing, and I bring you the sixth chapter of this tale full of Woe, destroyed hearts, relationships and downright stupidness that is namely Roy!  
  
Let's get going!  
  
Disclaimer : This dolt does not own any of the following non-ownable material in this Chapter. This includes jeeps and Linkin Park. If she owned Linkin Park, Chester would wear a toga and feed her grapes every hour on the hour.  
  
Argentium : That is LIVING!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 – Shadows in the Alley  
  
After Zelda left, Link decided he should go. "If I know Zelda she would run off to Peach, sulking." He told me, before kissing my cheek and walking away.  
  
I stood, stunned for several moments, not listening as the phone rang loudly behind me. Laxy slinked out of the sitting room and picked it up.  
  
"Roy, What do you want now?" She said after a pause. I smiled dreamily and started going upstairs to mine and Laxy's room. I sank onto my bed, still fully clothed and turned on my side to look out of the window. The moon shone down onto me and I stared straight back up, thinking happily about moonbeams.  
  
I heard Elasxa enter the room and sit on her bed. I turned over to see her grinning at me wickedly. The thought 'Uh oh' crossed my mind.  
  
"What have you done?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Nothing!" She exclaimed still smiling. "Roy just asked if we wanted to go on a group outing."  
  
"But I want to spend the day with Link!" I whined.  
  
"He knows, that's why he invited him along!"  
  
My eyes bulged open and I gaped like a fish out of water, trying to squeeze at least one syllable past my lips. "Whaaa-?"  
  
"Yeah!" She interrupted. "We thought Link might want to see what we really get up to!"  
  
"But wouldn't . . . . . wouldn't he. . . .get scared off?" I stammered, absolutely horrified, my heart beating a tattoo on my ribcage.  
  
"That's the point!" Lax said briskly. My eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Her eyes did the opposite and shot wide open. "No! I meant, that's NOT the point!" She 'corrected' herself quickly. I had a feeling it hadn't been a mistake.  
  
"Look, the point is that you can't hide it forever, and we might as well show him what we do in our spare time."  
  
I tried to think of a way out but truthfully, there was no excuse. "Fine" I reluctantly agreed. "As long as Marth doesn't come." I added venomously.  
  
"Mmmm! A lot of rage! She has a lot of rage!" Elasxa observed, seeming pleased with herself. I rolled my eyes and got up, going to brush my teeth and put on some pyjamas.  
  
"What's your favorite word?" Elasxa suddenly asked. I thought about it for a moment, taking the brush out of my mouth.  
  
"Cheesecake."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Roy opened his eyes. "Oooh, Ceiling" He murmured, half asleep. He lay looking at the pretty patterns cast by the shadow of the tree on the wall. It was a sunny day, perfect for trouble making. Wait a minute. . . . Trouble making? OH GOD!  
  
Roy spun over, almost hurling himself off the mattress and looked at his bedside clock. 9:00 - he was meant to be there.  
  
Still wrapped up tight in his sheets, Roy went hurtling across his room at top speed, putting on his weekend clothes. He only wore his shiny armour when he was going to school. Everyone had to wear their costumes to school apart from Jasmine and Elasxa. He found his jeans and somehow got the chain keeping his wallet attached to the pocket, entwined round his knee.  
  
He flung the sheet to the floor and yanked the pants on. Now topless, he looked around.  
  
"Aaaw!!! My flame shirt is in Marth's room!" He cried, running out of his room at full speed. In the sitting room, the radio was on, and Original Prankster was playing.  
  
"BECAUSE IT SMELLS LIKE-. ." Roy chorused, slamming into Marth's room, flying over the bed, and grabbing his shirt off of a chair. Marth snorted and sat up, eyes crossed and eyelids droopy. "Whazzat?"  
  
Roy performed a spectacular dive back out into the front room just in time to catch his favourite bit of the song. "Noise! Noise! Fire ALWAYS makes it better!"  
  
He darted around the table, wrenching open the fridge door. "Uum . . . . Umm. . . . APPLE!" he grabbed the fruit and bit into it, holding it with his teeth as he slinked stylishly around the counter, grabbing his car keys and zoomed out of the door, slamming it behind him. He looked at the clock in the corridor.  
  
"9:01!!! It's a new record!! 1 minute!! WOOHOO! GO ME!! I AM ROY THE ALMIGHTY!!!" He sang, sliding down the banister to the ground floor. Little Link was standing outside his and Link's apartment, looking slightly taken aback.  
  
"Hey!! Small one! Has your big brother left yet?" Roy asked him.  
  
"Yeah he left about ten minutes ago!" The little boy said brightly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Roy said, streaking out of the front door and zooming round the corner to his range rover. He unlocked it, jumped in and started up the engine, screeching backwards into the round, before taking a sharp right and zooming off towards Jasmine and Laxy's house.  
  
Meanwhile, Elasxa was pacing up and down the sidewalk while Link and Jasmine stood watching her and her mumblings. "He's late! . . . .It's absolutely damn typical! . . . .He never does anything on time! . . . . he never does anything when I want him too! He's hopeless! Absolutely . . .THERE HE IS! Oh my sweet little honey bunny who I love with all my heart!" She squealed, leaping towards the oncoming car. Jasmine laughed and stepped up to it when it had stopped.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry I'm late, Marth got abducted and he had my alarm clock!" Roy bumbled as fast as he could. As the three chattered away, they didn't notice Link staring, horrified at the jeep.  
  
"Wait just a moment." He said. Roy, Laxy and Jasmine shut up and looked at him.  
  
"You guys . . . you're . . . you're the notorious Thunderflame gang . . ." He stammered, staring at the black car, adorned with a thunderbolt slamming into a raging inferno. Jasmine's face flushed and she stood in front of the painting.  
  
"S-surprise?" She giggled.  
  
Link's mouth hung open. The he blinked and looked admirably at them. "I thought it might have something to do with you." He admitted.  
  
"Uh, why?" Laxy said, now blatantly obvious that she was annoyed that Link hadn't stalked off in a bad mood after learning that they were the recklessly evil, sadistic, naughty kids in town (Or so she liked to think)  
  
"Well, firstly, both you and Roy are linked with Fire, and Jasmine is the only human who can conjure up thunder and lightning."  
  
"Wow! He's smarter than he looks!" Roy laughed. "Come on everybody, hop in!"  
  
The four of them got into the car, Roy and Elasxa in the front and Jasmine and Link in the back. "Jaz, I don't trust you behind me." Laxy muttered, fearful of being tickled mercilessly. Roy started the engine again and the headed off.  
  
"So, where are we going today Roy?" Link asked their driver.  
  
"Down to Windwaker bay, the green claw clan are causing trouble on our turf and we want to kick them off." Roy explained and Laxy searched in the glove compartment.  
  
"Oh wow!! Linkin Park – Reanimation album! I love this album it's SO good!" She cried, putting it in.  
  
"Hey, put it to my favorite! Number 8!" Roy said as Laxy obliged. Soon, the whole car was moving with the sounds of guitars and impressive DJ-ing. "Aah! I prefer song 11." Laxy said, secretly hoping that Link wouldn't be able to stand the heavy stuff as the introduction screamed. "My favorite is song number 6!" Jasmine giggled. Laxy felt confident that Link was starting to think they were a bunch of, hard rock weirdos, and that he no longer would like anything to do with them, and the second they got out of this car he was going to- . . . .  
  
"Oh I like song 16!" Link suddenly piped up. Roy almost crashed the car.  
  
~*~*~  
  
We soon reached the harbour after Roy had suddenly swerved for no reason. He parked the car and we all got out. Elasxa was muttering to herself vigorously, eyes wide open and staring. I think Roy's sudden acrobatics must have put her into mild shock. We strode down a slope and down to the harbour. Shops and restaurants were busy opening up and some small children were playing at the water's edge.  
  
We all liked Windwaker bay, it was very relaxed and everything seemed much . . . 'dinkier' and colourful. "Right" Said Roy, looking around slightly sulkily, obviously trying to look mean. "Where is that green claw gang?" he growled.  
  
"What do they look like?" Link asked. He looked so gorgeous today. Instead of that weirdo medieval get-up he had a dark blue t-shirt on and khaki shorts. Mmmm . . .he looked so good.  
  
"They're a bunch of koopas that wear leather jackets with a green claw on the back." Laxy grinned. "They walk around trying to look tough and rob each other."  
  
Link laughed. "That's ridiculous!"  
  
"That's why we don't want them hanging around here." I explained. Roy scowled, and looked menacing, although he was far too cute to succeed properly. "They should get off our turf."  
  
"Roy, it's not 'our' turf, that's the kind of dorky thing they'd say." Laxy scolded him, taking his hand in her own. I was too scared to grab Link's, but he didn't seem at all put off and took mine instead. I almost started doing back flips I was so happy.  
  
"Jasmine!!! Oh! Miss Selanis!" A voice called. Daisy, or 'The brunette Peach' as we called her, came running out of a nearby gift shop. "Guys, go on without me." I said quickly, turning towards the princess's older sister.  
  
"Ok, I think it's just down this alley way." Roy said, pointing towards a narrow street between two tall buildings. "Meet us down there." Laxy said, as the three of them walked in that direction.  
  
"Ok!" I agreed, walking towards the oncoming Daisy. "Oh Jasmine, I've been meaning to speak to you for some time!" She said, politely.  
  
"What can I do for you, Daisy?"  
  
"Well, you go to school with my sister right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Recently, she's been going on about this Mario person, and I simply don't know what to think. I'm worried she could get too involved with him and oooh! Please keep an eye on them!" She gasped, clamping her hands to her cheeks. I smiled warmly, so as to put her at ease. "I promise Daisy, I won't let Peach get hurt, I'll make sure nothing too drastic happens."  
  
"Thank you very much! Oh, must dash, one of Peachy's friends is staying over and she's very stressed, I came into town quickly to get her some herbal tea!! Bye!!" She called, quickly walking off. I waved with a smile. She was so good-natured and sociable, it really was sweet.  
  
I turned towards the alley I had been told to go down. I was singing a song from the album in my head and trying to remember which track it was. . . 18? No . . .19 yeah. When I reached the dark gap between walls my song began to trail away . . . I gulped and kept walking. It was so quiet, and really dark. I could see the sunlight at the end.  
  
'Don't panic, Jaz, just make for the light.' I told myself in my mind, walking a little quicker. It seemed like I was walking on a treadmill, because I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere nearer, apart from the face I passed some dustbins. Suddenly, something moved in the shadows in front of me. I stopped and stared. A cold breeze blew around my feet, causing a few dead leaves to rise up and dance in a little circle. I chose to ignore it and kept walking for a bit. Again, a movement behind me. I spun around, but nothing was there, the shadows were still. My breath was coming out in ragged gasps now, fear rising within me like a freezing flame.  
  
But just as a decided to turn around. . . .CRASSSH! A dustbin smashed onto the ground, the lid flying off it. Nothing was there though. Now I was petrified, my friends weren't there to protect me, I was all alone. I began to walk away as quickly as I could, faster and faster until I broke into a run. Fear snapping at my heels like a rabid dog.  
  
Then, I was too scared to scream. Out of nowhere, and I mean, literally nowhere, a broad, muscled chest was smack in front of me. I took a step back, gasping on the verge of a scream. My eyes lifted up.  
  
Ganondorf.  
  
He smiled cruelly and looked down at me, in my phobic state. "Do you have the power of ice?" He growled smoothly. Evil entwined themselves around the words, and I tried to understand but I was too far-gone to be reasoned with. All I could think of was the ice edged around my razor leaves. My jaw shook as I gaped in horror. "Well . . .could you tell me who has, and who has the power of fire?" I gulped audibly as I began to shake. My legs were betraying me, feeling like lead weights, as I tried to back away. He took one huge stride towards me, and I could feel his sour breath, hot on my face. "ANSWER ME!!!" He roared.  
  
"I . . . You . . . . . I . . . ." Was all I could manage. His awful piercing look changed to a worse one. "Fine." He hissed. His hands suddenly clamped onto my shoulders and they seemed to shake, before a flow of dark purple power flowed through them. It felt like dull; dragging mist was seeping into my soul. I wanted to cry, to scream but I was powerless. I saw my worst fears. Elasxa lay dead on the floor, Roy stood over her with a blood stained knife, his eyes were pure madness and I was cornered. I felt myself succumbing to it, but I had to fight back. Green magic danced between the purple, fighting against it, surging it's way to the surface.  
  
I felt the hands loosen and I opened my eyes to look up. Ganondorf looked to the sky as my eyes clouded over electric green and his hair raised up. He suddenly let go and took a leap backwards as a bolt of lightning slammed into the place where he'd stood.  
  
"I have NO USE FOR LIGHTNING!!!"  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" A voice yelled, and out of the shadows leapt Sheik. Ganondorf growled and lunged at the sheikah. They began to fight, Sheik vanishing all over the place with explosions and Ganondorf punching into the place where he'd just left with the same purple shadow that he'd put in me.  
  
The problem was, I realised, as I saw my friends sprinting to see what the commotion was, Link roaring in anger at the arrival of Ganondorf . . . .was that, whatever he'd put in me, hadn't left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS (great balls of fire!) Was that good? Or was that GOOD?! I actually surprised myself, I really got into that! Woo-hah! What will ganon-dork get up to next? Will this shadow leave Jasmine? I DON'T KNOW! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!!! Please review! (Or I will plan your eventual demise . . . .) 


	7. Chapter 7 : Beneath the very school

Well hello! Here I come with chapter seven! I have decided to dedicate this to Elven Ranger, I'm not actually sure why, but I think she deserves it because she always reviews for me ^_^ I love all you guys! Anyway for a sneaky look at what is going to happen, I'll be talking to a certain someone who we all love!!  
  
Roy : Why am I here?  
  
Argentium : Well Roy, dear chap what is going on where you've come from?  
  
Roy : Who are you? How do you know my name!?  
  
Argentium : Shut up and answer the question.  
  
Roy : What was it again?  
  
Argentium : Forget it, just read this! *Hands him a piece of paper*  
  
Roy : Is that song, freak on a leash? What is window's media player?  
  
Argentium : READ!!!  
  
Roy : Okay, okay sorry! *Cough* Yes well, "I am the disclaimer, I do not own anything I have been writing about apart from Jasmine and Elasxa. . ." hold on a second, Laxy is MINE!  
  
Argentium : *Siiiiigh* Here's the story. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 - Beneath the very school  
  
I lay, panting with fear, watching as Sheik back flipped and seemed to dance his way out of being hit, all the while trying to get a punch at Ganondorf. Elasxa and Roy crouched next to me, checking I was alright, before Link picked me up and we all ran to a safe distance. I felt dizzy and sick, shadowy figures danced across my vision and I felt myself dipping in and out of consciousness. In the end I just gave up and fainted.  
  
When I opened my eyes, it was so bright and I shook my head back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. I was in my bed, back at home, Elasxa's bed was empty. "Lax?" I called, feeling slightly unnerved that I was alone. I didn't want to be alone, I was scared. A chill started to spread across me and a dark shadow swept across my vision. I whimpered, but as fear gripped me more the shadow darkened and increased, spiralling me into even more panic. I began to cry, but far off I could hear my own voice screaming. Suddenly another voice pushed in, and started sweeping away the darkness.  
  
"Jasmine!! Jasmine, stop screaming, pull yourself together!!"  
  
My eyes snapped open and Elasxa jumped back. "HOLY MONKEYS! Jasmine!?" I blinked and I felt calm again. "Yeah I'm here?" I said slightly dreamily.  
  
"Ok, ok." Laxy's voice shook slightly. "What the hell was that stunt you just pulled off with the glowing lilac eyes and crap?" She asked sternly.  
  
"I did?" I mumbled, thinking about bananas for an unknown reason. I felt very confused. She shook her head. "Okay, maybe we're all a little edgy since what happened yesterday."  
  
"What did happen yesterday?" I said, before the memory snapped back. "Yesterday? Wasn't that all this afternoon?"  
  
"It's Sunday morning dummy," she giggled. "You've been out for the count all last evening and all night." I was stunned. "Well, come on sleep marathon woman, you should get up. We can just have a relaxing day watching TV and painting or whatever you feel like doing! Maybe gardening?" She asked jokily, always mocking my earth powers.  
  
"Ha ha, go and burn something." I said flatly. But as I said it, something whacked into my brain. 'Who has the power of fire?' Ganondorf had asked me. Ganondorf wanted Elasxa, or . . . he would if he found out what she could do. I wouldn't tell her, or she'd find it hilarious and start playing some silly 'escaped convict' game. At that moment I swore I'd protect her. I know it sounds dumb, but Ganondorf has quite obviously found something that required other people's powers.  
  
So apart from all that Sunday was pretty uneventful. We just decided to get out a mammoth piece of paper and cover ourselves in gallons of paint before running, rolling and crawling across it in the back yard. It was hilarious and I forgot all my worries.  
  
I only remembered them the next morning on the bus to school. We didn't need to bring any books and stuff because it was just the matches. Laxy's was today as were the rest of the first round. So for once, Jigglypuff's files weren't being mercilessly chucked around by the two small electric rat pokemon. Luigi was complaining loudly about something to do with his foot, and Mario was looking back at peach, who kept giving him giggly little glances.  
  
Anyway, I suddenly remembered the whole incident between me and Marth because he was sitting on his own and Roy and Link were at the back in our usual seats. I suddenly felt a pang of sorrow for him. That was terrible, the whole argument I'd had causing him to be alone. Oh well, maybe that's how he wanted it. Zelda sat with Peach but she looked absolutely terrible. Her hair wasn't done nicely and styled like it usually was, she had big bags under her eyes and her expression was completely glazed over. I looked around, beginning to feel panicked, as if I was suddenly the cause of a large amount of ruined lives. Elasxa turned to look at me, and her face went pale. She grabbed me. "Close your eyes and calm down." She whispered at me. I obliged the best I could. Breathing deeply, I took my seat next to Link.  
  
"Hey, are you okay after the whole Saturday thing?" he asked me. I shook my head, keeping my eyes shut. "What's wro-.."  
  
"Hush! Hush!" Elasxa snapped, I could hear her flapping her hand in his face to keep him quiet. "I'll talk to you about it later!" I felt severely depressed now, I was turning into a weirdo. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. I started breathing heavily with panic; the shadow was there again. I felt someone put something over me and strong arms wrap around my shaking form. "Ssh, Jasmine it's ok, It's ok, I'm here." Link's voice whispered softly.  
  
I felt very reassured and relaxed, I could see again. I found myself under Roy's cloak wrapped in a tight hug with Link. "What happened to me?" I whispered. "Nothing, it's okay, Jasmine, you were just shaking a lot." He lied.  
  
No one seemed to have noticed so I felt very relieved and tied to forget it. We got off when the bus stopped and started filing through clock tower arch into the courtyard. There, we were stopped by Samus. She was like a student, but also had authority over us. Weird school isn't it?  
  
"Guys! Guys! The master hand is busy at the moment so the matches can't start just yet, so you're going to have a study period with Mr. Game&Watch." There was, as you can guess a rather large moan, and we slowly trudged our way to his classroom. Roy looked extremely miffed, as studying was his least favourite thing to do.  
  
We sat down at the desks after getting some files from our lockers. I decided to look up about defence tactics because I had an awful habit of attack, attack, attack and never actually stopping to think that I might not get so damaged if I just tried to dodge certain moves from my opponents. Clicking and bleeping from Mr. GW's movement was extremely putting off and I began to become irritated. It got louder as he moved towards me. I knew that if I started at him I'd get in trouble because he didn't like me anyway. But there was a desire there somewhere, for a bit of mischief.  
  
I turned in my seat and glared at him. He turned towards me. I could tell that because he disappeared apart from one thin black line standing next to Yoshi's desk.  
  
"Well Jasmine, that isn't a very nice look to be handing out is it?"  
  
"I suppose not." I said back sarcastically. Now some people started to look up, amused. Especially Roy who thought anyone who started fighting with teachers should be awarded 1000 points and a raspberry jelly.  
  
"So what were you planning exactly, to catch your little friend's eye and start causing trouble?" the black figure whirred and bleeped. That really pissed me off, I was starting to get angry, and to my dismay I could feel that shadow stirring within me. Couldn't it just leave me alone? It kept doing this!? My anger grew again, and before I knew it, Mr. GW's black shape was hard to distinguish from the rest of the darkness clouding my vision.  
  
"Maybe I was," I growled with growing annoyance added to each syllable. "But maybe it's none of your bloody business, maybe you should keep your flat nose out of it!" I'd usually prefer to jump of Mount Everest than say something like that, but I'd never got this pissed off in class before and I didn't seem to care.  
  
There was silence I could almost hear Roy mentally clapping inside his head, yelling out to his thoughts that I deserved the biggest pile of Jelly on the planet.  
  
"Well, maybe detention this evening will change your mind about my flat nose, Miss. Selanis." Mr. Game&Watch sneered nastily. Some people nearby were staring at my eyes and my hair and me. . . but I was far too pissed off to notice.  
  
Elasxa then decided that drastic action was needed even if it meant sacrificing her evening. "I don't think anyone would change their mind about your nose Mr. G it's kind of like the rest of you and your personality, flat, dull and boring." She smiled smugly, leaning back and putting her feet up on the desk.  
  
"Would you like to join your friend Miss. Ignatia?" The Clicking growing louder with rage.  
  
"It's a date Mr. G, I hope to see you wearing your best outfit. You paying for dinner, or shall I?"  
  
Now, I found myself no longer angry and laughing with the rest of the class. I love Elasxa, her ways of drawing attention were never the same, and she'd saved me some odd questions about my sudden emotional problems. So that was both of us in detention. At least it wouldn't be boring. Darunia the fire sage from Ocarina of Time offered to come in and supervise each evening, but if you knew the right trick you could extremely easily spend the hour dancing around the classroom and having fun with him and whoever else was in trouble.  
  
I turned back to Elasxa and mouthed "Thank you." She grinned and winked. "Fun time!" she mouthed back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"See you later Mr. G!!!" Elasxa called out, before running away from the classroom with Jasmine. "Oh my god, I can't actually believe that I said that! It was so funny!  
  
"I can't believe you said it either! It was great!"  
  
"Girls! I am very proud of you! You deserve all the dessert you can get!" Roy said, putting an arm around each of us.  
  
"Great one guys! I can't believe you actually pulled that off without getting sent to the master hand!" Link commented.  
  
"What exactly would HE do? Spank my botty like a bad, bad baby?" Elasxa said ferociously. The whole group laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'll be back in a moment, I need the bathroom!" Jasmine informed apologetically. Link and Roy pretended that they were still laughing about earlier, but the second Jaz had rounded the corner, Link grabbed Elasxa by the shoulders. 2What is happening to her?" He hissed.  
  
"I don't know!! Get off me!"  
  
"Seriously, babe. What is with the whole, Lilac eyes and change of skin colour thing?" Roy asked sternly. Laxy sighed.  
  
"I don't know, ok I don't know. We didn't see what Ganondorf did to her did we? For all we know he could have mutated the shit out of her." Lax mumbled. "I feel so bad for leaving her."  
  
"Don't, she told us to carry on and I didn't even think twice that Ganondorf might jump out and attack her." Roy said.  
  
"That's a point, we don't actually know what Ganondorf said to her do we?" Link pointed out. At that moment, Jasmine came around the corner, beaming happily. Roy burst out laughing, "And so I said to her! Do you wanna know what I said to her? I said to her, 'Do you know what I said to her?'"  
  
"Hey guys, I see you're still enjoying yourselves!" she said brightly. "Sure were!" Elasxa grinned, grabbing her. "Now, let's go watch those matches!"  
  
There was a couple of matches before lunch. Luigi was against the Ice climbers and Pikachu duked it out with Yoshi. Elasxa's match against Kirby was after lunch. She won the match and they watched a couple more before school ended and the four went downstairs. "Well, we'll see you two later, after your detention!" Roy laughed.  
  
"Oh trust me, it won't be much of a detention darling." Elasxa said, linking arms with Jasmine and dragging her away before she could get all smoochy and cooey with Link.  
  
The two girls walked to the detention hall and went in. No one else was in trouble and Darunia sat glaring straight ahead. "Sit down girls." He growled. Elasxa and Jasmine sat side by side at the front grinning wildly.  
  
The Goron boss looked rather taken aback at this, before squinting and then opening his eyes wide in surprise and delight. "Hey! You're that young fire mage girl and you. . . .you're Link's girl! That makes you my sister!" He said happily. "Correct sir!" Elasxa said. "Now may I ask you something?"  
  
"Fire away! Hahaha! Get it? The best element! Fire!!"  
  
"Ya huh! Can you name this song?" Elasxa said, before humming saria's song. Jasmine tapped a beat on the desk, and Darunia shot up, pushed his seat back and went wild. Party time! So the three spent the whole detention hour doing a rumba line around the hall and laughing and joking about fire.  
  
"I've never ever had such a fun detention!" Jasmine said to Elasxa. "You've never HAD detention!" Elasxa said with a shake of her head. Jasmine fished around for an answer but something made her stop. "Hey wait a minute, I've never been down this hallway!" She said, turning to the right down a very sunlit corridor, devoid of lockers or one slight piece of rubbish, must mean the students never went down it. The were no doors, just a flight of stairs leading down at the end. "Ha ha Jasmine, always trying to change the sub-. . . .wait just a second, you're right. No one goes down here! Good work darling!" Laxy said brightly, taking off down the hall.  
  
Jasmine was about to object but decided not to and chased after her. The reached the steps. "No student may pass this point." Lax read off a notice on the wall. "Screw that, if we're caught I have no objection to a week of rumba line dancing every day after school!" She giggled, dragging Jasmine with her. They went down the stairwell which took a couple of sharp left turns before they were confronted by a wall.  
  
"WHAT? Aaw! That sucks!" Elasxa pouted, her fun ruined. Jasmine looked around, noticing a line of lighter coloured stones in the wall to the right of them. "Not quite." She muttered, running her slender fingers across them. The Wall in front of them shuddered before rising up slowly. They stepped through into a pitch black tunnel. "What is this Elasxa said, lighting her finger with a small flame, still the darkness prevailed, before Jasmine noticed a switch due to Laxy's light. "Good work sexy!" she said, before flicking it.  
  
A loud buzzing filled the area, before electric lights, each in turn lit up down the long tunnel. They gasped as light was shed over everything they couldn't see before. Crates, barrels, light sabres, pokeballs, food, laser guns and every item imaginable line the walls. "The item store!" Laxy grinned like a maniac.  
  
Jasmine looked below them to see swords, spears, bows, axes, maces and hundreds upon hundreds of ornate weapons all around them. Then, her eyes fell straight ahead of her, where suspended horizontally by two oriental hooks was a most captivating sword. It was completely black but had shining blue edges and the same blue symbols etched down one side. "Amazing." Said elasxa, stepping forward to lift it up. But it wouldn't budge. "Hey what the heck is wrong with this! Jaz, look at it! It won't budge, you try!"  
  
Jasmine walked over and grabbed the hilt, without a sound he lifted it up and admired it. Elasxa gaped open mouthed. "Well fine, make me look like an idiot!" She said, trying to grab it off Jasmine. It disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared back on it's stand. "How ridiculous!"  
  
Jasmine wanted to stay longer but Laxy noticed something. "Hey come over here! To the end of the storeroom!" She called, running down. There was another wall, but on it seemed to be a map, scraped into the bricks. Elasxa squinted at it, "It's a map of. . . . .tunnels. . . .beneath the town, and look. In the centre." She pointed to a cicular looking room. In the middle of which was an eye with a tear drop coming from it and a tiny triangle on the upper lid. "Shadow. . ."  
  
Jasmine looked. Level with each corner of the eye was a snowflake, and on the other side, a flame. "Ice and fire." She muttered. Something wanted to click, but didn't quite fit into it's groove. Elasxa was about to say something when a voice broke their thoughts and made them realise they were in soooooooo much trouble.  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oooooh! What will happen? What does the map mean? Who was the voice? Well. . . .I'm sorry but you won't find out until *Gasp* The 17th of August because I'm off on vacation to spain! I'm SO sorry I'll miss you all loads! I wish I could write more but I can't, hope this suffices and as always! Read and review!!! Thank you!  
  
Argentium xXx 


	8. Chapter 8 : Classroom 6

WAhAHAH! Back from Spain! Omg! I met the hottest guy! Oh my god! Hot, boiling, roasting, I'll get on with it, sorry, had to relive the drooling memory, I sometimes find that in the middle of a sentence I go off of random - HEY! Have you seen Pirates of the Caribbean? Holy Jesus I almost died over Johnny Depp! AAW! MAN! Orgasm on legs!  
  
Roy : *Squinting at slip of paper* I don't own classroom 6. . . .what the hell?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 - Classroom 6  
  
Me and Elasxa turned extremely slowly to be met by the gaze of-  
  
"Captain Falcon? What are you doing down here?" Elasxa said. He raised a finger, and then paused, looking slightly stunned. "Hang on a moment, I just asked you the same thing."  
  
Captain Falcon was like Samus another student/authorative figure within the school. "Yes well you see, we were playing with Jasmine's. . . . red rubber ball, and it bounced down the stairwell but then you see, we couldn't find it in the dark, and Jasmine pressed against the wall and the other wall went up and there was all this darkness so we looked for a light switch and we found one and then we saw all this and I didn't see it but I kicked the ball further into the room, so we chased it down and found this map." Elasxa said in all one breath, so she looked quite blue when she finished to draw breath. Falcon looked anything but convinced.  
  
"A red, rubber, bouncy ball?" He said with a crooked smile.  
  
"Might have been green, but I wasn't really concentrating." Elasxa grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Get out of here you two, come on." He said, indicating the exit most kindly with his thumb. I quickly grabbed Laxy's shoulders and trudged along behind her. On the way I accidentally knocked into the oriental handles and the black sword clattered to the floor. I winced and picked it up before putting back. Falcon stared at me.  
  
"How. . . . . how come you can pick that up?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, it's just a sword." I said blankly, not remembering that when Laxy picked it up it had vanished in a shadow and reappeared in its stand. He shook his head. "Just seeing things, out both of you, go on, quick." He ordered, as we obliged.  
  
We quickly jogged down the hall and away from him to avoid further questions. We giggled wildly, running out in the sunset lit courtyard. Link and Roy sat talking on the fountain. "Guys! What are you doing here?" I asked them.  
  
"Hell, there's nothing else to do without you two." Link said, whipping round and grabbing me from behind. I laughed in his grip and Roy stood up.  
  
"I'm puzzled, I have two questions." He muttered, looking puzzled like he'd described. Elasxa waited from him to say something. . . .we all did, as Roy's questions were always amusing.  
  
"Why can't women keep their mouth closed when they put on mascara?"  
  
I started laughing. "Roy, you should know, it makes the eyes part more so hopefully you don't shove a brush in your eye!"  
  
"Secondly . . . . . tell me, is there ever a bad time for pudding?"  
  
"No," said Link, "Now let's go guys, it's boring here." I was slightly taken aback by the comment, but being wrapped in a strong grasp I had no other choice but to go with the plan.  
  
That evening me and Lax just, as usual, spent the night at home doing nothing but watching TV. I knew there was something special about the next day but I couldn't remember what it was.  
  
When we arrived at school the next day it dawned on me. The quarterfinals, I knew Elasxa was in and so was Roy and so was Marth, we had to check this out. People were flooding into the halls, looking for the notice on the board.  
  
"Move aside, make room, budge or I'll make you dance!!!" Lax announced to the crowd. Anyone who knew what this meant decided wisely to save their feet from a fiery end, and make room for Elasxa. She bustled through to the front, and disappeared in the sea of heads. I tired to see what she was doing, or the list, but it was impossible. Finally she made her way back through looking a bit pale and not as cheeky/scheming as usual. Something was up.  
  
"I'm against Marth." She said looking a bit put out. "And Roy, you're against Zelda."  
  
"Haha, I bit of looking up skirts is in order." Roy said happily, giving a demonstration of his impressive flipping sword move, which always managed to topple his opponent over. Link looked slightly shocked but said nothing. I decided that his odd behaviour could be pinpointed on him not really being over Zelda yet; they'd only been apart for about 3 days or something.  
  
"Come on, Roy is against Zelda, now!"  
  
"WHAT!? Butbutbut I haven't doused her in some highly toxic flammable liquid yet!" Roy spluttered, looking around frantically. We just chose to grab him and haul him up to the roof, while he protested furiously the whole way up. "I paid for that gasoline and I'm going to damn well use it!"  
  
We finally snapped him viciously through the door and shoved him within the green light of the transforming booths. Zelda waited in the other one looking like a toxic thundercloud and now as they were both there the match would begin. Roy vs. Zelda on Pokemon Stadium.  
  
I watched, holding onto Link's arm as the battle commenced. Elasxa was almost wetting her pink little panties with anticipation and whacking on the glass every time Zelda hit Roy. Short bursts of potential swearing emitted from her mouth every so often. "No. . . . .BIT- ok, ok. . . . . . .COW!!. . . .WHAT THE F-ruuuuitecake. . . . . . yes!! WA-HAHNO! Uh uh!! No way!! Out of order! Bad! Really, really bad!"  
  
I was just wishing I could record it when I realised that Roy was hanging on for dear life at the edge of the stage and Zelda was advancing, looking dangerously insane. Roy had two choices here, either let your hands be stamped on by nasty evil super-charged bitch, or leap up and try to get an attack in, before being hurled back off stage. He chose the latter.  
  
With all the strength in his arms he could muster, Roy pushed himself into a leap, slashing down his sword. He found himself just short of Zelda who looked positively explosive, with a shining baseball bat in her hands. "This is for that pathetic man-stealer, Jasmine." She growled before letting loose the power of the dreaded homerun. Roy let out a rather manly sounding scream (which he's probably been perfecting for quite some time) and somersaulted into the night sky, making a rather pretty star.  
  
No one clapped, or cheered. Everyone just sort of stared, slightly dismally at Zelda standing and posing on stage, while Roy tumbled out of his transforming booth. "ROY!! What happened?" Elasxa wailed, falling to her knees beside him on the floor. "I think that Jasmine has given that girl new strength." He said, pushing his jaw back into place.  
  
"Oh no, did she push your jaw out of place?" Said Link, looking pained for Roy's sake.  
  
"Oh that? No, I'm just absolutely terrible of coming out of these damn transformer things."  
  
Next was Marth against Elasxa. Laxy gulped and looked horrified. I won't go into detail on this match apart from the fact that Lax, did have an excellent reason to look horrified, she lost. When you're against Marth in an extremely bad mood, walls of fire and mini comets just don't stop him. He chased Elasxa around the fountain of dreams, nine times before he caught up with her and sent her hurtling off to the side. And believe me, that was impressive as I know very well how difficult it is to catch a distressed, swearing, angry, scared and encircled by her own flame, lunatic who would rather eat her socks in a burger than be caught and KO'd.  
  
Elasxa may not look like it sometimes, but she's super quick and extremely nifty.  
  
She tumbled out of the green light looking stunned. "He KO'd me." She muttered rather awfully, through gritted teeth. "Rocket science." Mumbled Roy, who also felt the sting off being the loser that day. I quietly thanked my angels that I'd already got over it all. I think Link did too. We decided that lunch was a good idea, and made our way down to the canteen.  
  
As we sat eating, Roy and Elasxa were both very quiet. You can count this as a blessing or a curse really. I watched Elasxa pick at her potatoes. When one is in a state of denial, one doesn't seem to give two monkeys when one's food is getting cold. When Marth entered the room (by himself I might add) she glared at him, in a way that you'd think she was wishing to use her effective sleep spell on him.  
  
(Elasxa's sleep spell: Namely, hit someone around the head until they stop moving)  
  
I laughed inwardly and took a sip of my water, although, when I looked back, her face was more that of one who'd just seen a beautiful butterfly. Her gaze shifted to me and she grinned. I recognised and realised I knew that grin all too well, Laxy was planning something........ What though? I had no idea, and I think that is what frightened me the most.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In fact, Elasxa did have a beautiful plan, and it was one of those plans, that you can see, peeking around the corner every so often, looking giggly and excitable. Lax also knew perfectly well that Jasmine hated any sort of plan that jeered at you from the shadows, with many firecrackers spilling out of its pockets.  
  
Lunch ended and they all decided that Samus and Mario's fight really wasn't that important so hanging around the water fountain for the rest of the afternoon seemed like a good idea. The beauty of water fountains is that if you're caught downstairs, you just say that you were thirsty and proceed to pretend to gulp in large amounts while turning your back to the protesting teacher concerned, who after about 5 minutes of dangerously high levels of water consumption, decides that they might as well be talking to an empty classroom.  
  
Elasxa looked at Jasmine slyly. Jasmine didn't notice. Elasxa looked slyly at Roy and winked. He noticed and looked rather pleased with himself, before doing a double take because he realised that Lax wanted something. The opportune moment came when Jasmine wandered off to the bathroom, leaving the two by their desired destination, the water fountain.  
  
"Ok here's the plan." Elasxa hissed in a whisper. "We're going to lock Marth and Jasmine in a classroom together until they make up and start being friends again."  
  
"Isn't that a bit forceful?" Roy said, slightly uneasily.  
  
"Ah, Roy, as you should know, the trademark of all my schemes is force. It's exactly how I like it. I force people into a situation and FORCE them to do what I want. It's brilliant, masterful and it works!"  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
"We do not speak of the 'Yoshi incident'."  
  
"Yes of course, most sorry."  
  
"Shit, Jasmine's out of the bathroom and she's already seen us whispering, switch to plan B."  
  
"Right! So, crates and barrels . . . . ."  
  
"NOT THAT PLAN B! THAT PLAN B IS USED FOR WHEN WE'RE CAUGHT WHISPERING IN ITEMS LESSONS!" Elasxa exploded, before realising that Jasmine was giving them one of those looks that said quite plainly, 'What are you planning now?'  
  
"Honestly!" Lax continued, metaphorically grabbing the rope that she was going to use to climb out of this hole. "Jasmine, my dear partner in all classroom crime, tell Roy what the Plan B for attack lessons with Mewtwo are?"  
  
"Oh, that's the one where you pretend you were explaining why it's stupid to try and charge up a smash attack in the middle of a melee."  
  
"Precisely, Roy do you understand now?"  
  
Roy gave Laxy that grin which meant he'd taken some steps back and was thinking happily about the other, other plan. "Crystal Clear, Elasxa Dear." She looked at him rather flatly. "That was the cheesiest line, I've ever heard."  
  
"I have to go and do something, Lax, but you'll find your answer across from the library in about five minutes." He smiled, scratching his chin, before dramatically swishing his cloak and walking away from them.  
  
Elasxa grinned rather dangerously. "Jasmine, walk with me."  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no idea, I guess that's why my answer will be across from the library in about 5 minutes."  
  
"You mean in classroom 6?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Meanwhile, further down the hall. . .  
  
"Marth, Marth, can you come to Classroom 6 with me, apparently some of our stuff is in there and we need to get it or we'll be in trouble with a janitor."  
  
"Oh really? Sure I'll come, what did we leave?" Marth asked, turning away from his locker and shutting it rather more quickly than usual. That pissed off Roy, he know wanted to know what was being hidden from him. "Honestly, I'm not that sure, probably something petty like some files or and stuff."  
  
"Yeah." Came the reply as they just starting walking back in the direction Roy came from. Roy knew he had to do this subtly and get Marth in the room before Jasmine saw anything.  
  
Back with the girls, however. . .  
  
Jasmine looked around at the books lining the shelves around her. Some were just irrelevant. 'Looking after your infant' said one rather cheesily. Elasxa was scanning a shelf about pokemon.  
  
"Lax, you hate pokemon. . . .I don't see how this can help your attack techniques, I know you lost today. . . . but." Jasmine moaned  
  
"Hush!" Lax said, pretending that she'd found what she was looking for, but secretly listening to a door opening just outside the room they were in.  
  
"Well! It's not here, shall we go now?"  
  
"Yes! So, will the answer be there now."  
  
"I don't think so, I think we should just walk straight by." Lax explained as the walked out of the Library, she moved to Jasmine's right side and kept an eye on the door on her left side coming up. Classroom 6. This would make history.  
  
Then, as if it was beautifully choreographed, Roy opened the door as they passed, and Elasxa whacked her hip into Jasmine's, sending her flying through the doorframe, toppling into Marth who'd been following Roy with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Jasmine found herself on top of the Blue haired prince and slumped over a desk. "Oh NO!" She said as everything that lined up to this event dawned on her, right when the door closed and locked behind them. The black haired girl tore across the classroom and started tugging violently on the handle, listening to the giggles of her two best friends outside.  
  
"THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU PAIR OF IDIOTS!" She cried for the lack of a better PG-13 insult. Marth just sat up on the desk with a rather amused look on his face, probably still getting over the shock of the fact that the girl he had a rather large crush on had just been in the place that he frequently dreamed about her being.  
  
An extremely loud banging erupted as Jaz thought knocking the door down might work. "LET US OUT NOW!!! I KNOW YOUR PLAN! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT FROM THE START!"  
  
Outside, Elasxa had drawn up a chair to keep guard, and was bent over double trying not to fall off her seat. "This is brilliant!" She cheered, laughing insanely as the banging continued.  
  
"It doesn't seem like they're doing much making up though. . ." Roy said thoughtfully, although he was confused (story of his life to be honest)  
  
"Trust me, when she's worn out her fists, they'll be friends again." Elasxa said gleefully.  
  
"I hope you're right Lax."  
  
"I'm always right Roy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
YAY! VICTORY!!! Umm, yeah review or I'll. . . . . . lock you in a classroom with Gollum!  
  
~*A. Silverwing*~ xXx 


	9. Chapter 9 : Downsized

Roy : *Stands alone* Umm . . . . .well you see. . . . .Argentium. . .  
  
Elasxa : o.o YOU ATE HER!  
  
Roy : O.o;; WHAT!? I'm only a disclaimer and I am not a Hannibal.  
  
Elasxa : It's a Cannibal  
  
Roy : . . . . .Well they Rhyme ok!? Anyway Argentium doesn't own anything and has written this purely out of her own fetish at getting reviews, so uh. . . . yeah ¬.¬;; sad-act.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9 : Downsized  
  
BANG. "Let me out." BANG, "Let me out." BANG, "Let me out." BANG  
  
And so it had gone on for about an hour. Constantly the same, a rhythm that wouldn't go away, I was exhausted, but I refused to talk to Marth, and the only thing blocking my exit was Elasxa and Roy, who I could clearly hear enjoying themselves in many inappropriate manners.  
  
"Look, Jasmine, maybe if we talked." Marth tried for about the sixth time in the space of five minutes. I refused to even dignify that remark with a response and carried on, banging and ordering Elasxa in the same monotone. If I weren't so stubborn, I would have stopped, because to be honest, I was giving myself a nasty headache. I slowly slid to the floor, and crouched before the door, bang, bang, bang.  
  
"Seriously Jasmine, we need to talk." That was IT. "NO, we DON'T." My voice shuddered quietly and perilously. "No, Jasmine, we do have to. Elasxa locked us together in here for a reason, to make out, I mean! Make up! Make up!" he stammered. The urge to yell 'pervert' or 'hentai' riled around in my mind, as I gave him to look that said, 'No sale!' and went back to rhythmically banging the national anthem of the USA.  
  
"Jasmine, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" I growled.  
  
"I'm sorry for the other day, before the weekend, on Friday when I got mad with you." He said, in a sort of sighing, whiney way that (had I been a cat) raised my hackles with the sheer irritation. "Urgh." I muttered dimly, still banging at the door.  
  
"I mean, I was just worried for you, and it made me angry that you sunk as low as Zelda to turn back on her like that." As he murmured this in that apologetic way, I leapt into the attack. "WHAT? WHAT!? WHAAAAAAT!?"  
  
("Oh I think it's going rather well, don't you?" Elasxa observed positively)  
  
"SUNK!? LOW!? GAH! GRAAUUGH!!" My words became a large and complicated jumble that was only determinable by short, loud, single syllable sounds. I was past angry, I was now furious, and that damn shadow had decided it was party time.  
  
So after five minutes, three chairs lay in ruins, beneath various walls after being flung, two desks were upturned, and there was a rather large chunk out of a poster. Marth, having almost had heart failure, was now cornered and was staring up at me, looking with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "How do you do that?" He whispered. I had no idea what he was talking about, but had I looked in a mirror at that point, I would have been met with Jasmine who had bright, shining lilac eyes, lavender coloured skin and hair that billowed around her like it does when you are underwater.  
  
"I'm not doing anything special." I snarled, not noticing the multi-toned voice that came from my mouth, and seemed to hiss with a before and after echo.  
  
"Jasmine, what has happened to you?" Marth winced as he said this. "I don't know, ask God!" I roared. "I think you should calm down, what are you doing to yourself?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I blinked. "Can't you see yourself, your hair, your skin . . . . .your eyes." I suddenly clicked onto what he meant. I gasped. Not again, please. I stopped advancing on him and stood, feeling suddenly extremely vulnerable. I looked from side to side, when I caught my reflection in the mirror. It was horrifying, and I immediately burst into tears. I felt Marth come forward and stand in front of me. Although, sadness and sudden shock didn't release me at all from this trap, it made it worse. Except this time, I felt as if my voice was fading away and I was choking into the depths of my own soul. I heard Marth crying out and a door open. I wanted light, I needed light.  
  
"Light! LIGHT!" I screamed, although I couldn't hear myself. My back ached so much, my rib cage felt like it wanted to explode.  
  
"Light . . . . .," I sobbed. "Sunlight . . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elasxa and Roy burst into the classroom, after they had heard Marth crying out about something to do with Jasmine changing into something else. They gasped simultaneously as they came across a very different looking Jasmine. It was Jasmine no mistake, she had just completely changed colour. Her skin was pale lavender, her eyes shone like lilac flames and her hair seemed to float around her face. She was bent double as if fighting for control.  
  
"This is the worst one I've seen." Laxy gulped. "WHAT? You mean this has happened before?" Marth frowned venomously. "You need to tell someone you guys, this is really serious. What happened to her."  
  
"SUNLIGHT." A voice called out, it seemed from no where, the creature standing in Jasmine's place had its mouth firmly shut. The voice seemed to fly around them, the volume not quite decided on whether to stay the same, or to keep echoing. "For the love of CHRIST-ist-ist, SUNlight" It screeched, wailing around the room, as Jasmine's clothes seemed to melt together before forming a long flowing black dress.  
  
"That's Jasmine, she's trapped in there. Obviously, the transformation thing isn't complete, but we have to stop it before it is, I really don't want to know what that creature can do when it's prepared and it decides to wake up and completely take over." Elasxa warned.  
  
"This is the worst case of schizophrenia I have EVER seen." Roy commented.  
  
"We have to get her out of here, into the courtyard or something, before everyone sees!" Marth said desperately. "What can we do to hide THAT." Roy cried. "We need to act before she is completely taken over, but about now, everyone is coming down from the matches and she'll be seen, and I do NOT know how to explain this one."  
  
"I'll second that." Elasxa sighed.  
  
"I will walk with Jasmine, you two go ahead, do what you do best and cause a diversion." Marth said quickly, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around the form of the strange woman (formerly known as Jasmine)  
  
Roy was on the verge of objection when Elasxa suddenly grabbed him. "I have the perfect plan, quickly! NOW!" They darted out of the room. Marth looked at 'Jasmine' deep into the shining violet eyes. He noticed that they were still slightly blue. "Come on Jaz, keep fighting, you can't let it take you over now."  
  
The mouth of the being opened before it snapped its head forward unexpectedly and bit at Marth's nose, before laughing manically. All right, that was the last straw.  
  
A small goomba (ugly, angry looking mushroom thingy from Mario land in case you didn't know like me until about 3 minutes ago) named Joe, was the school janitor. He stayed out of the way of most of the students, especially a short fat one with a moustache. Not many exciting things happened to Joe, apart from trying to clean the floor by moving the mop with your mouth. Again he was in a deserted hall, polishing the trophy cabinet.  
  
Now the thing about Joe is that he is slightly unobservant due to his boring lifestyle, exciting things just seem to zoom by unnoticed, probably greatly helping the fact that students frequently got away with leaving putrid stink bombs. So it was no disturbance what so ever when a young man with blue hair, ran past carrying a screaming, kicking purple girl under his arm. Joe yawned and read the name on a shield. 'Sheik - winner of the Shadow championships 2000, our then #big# head boy.'  
  
Joe readjusted his cap, seeing if that would trigger his brain into figuring out why this sentence was wrong, and trying to block out the little voice telling him that something extremely odd had just passed by. "Big-head boy?" he mumbled.  
  
"Come ON Roy, hurry, hurry, I can't take all this weight myself!"  
  
"I'm the one taking most of the weight." Elasxa said, taking her hand away from the box she was supporting to wipe her forehead. It didn't go down one inch from its original position, pointing to the fact that Elasxa was not doing any of the work.  
  
"Right, we need to wait till everyone comes down the steps and turns away." Elasxa said looking into the box. "They seriously won't know what hit them." She grinned.  
  
"How on earth did you find out about the store room place?"  
  
"Oh you know me and Jaz, decided to have a homosexual make out session and found it during a steamy encounter."  
  
"Oh right," Roy chuckled . . . . "YOU WHAT?"  
  
"I'm joking, babe, right, prepare yourself for the tipping of the box." She cackled evilly. She heard voices coming from the stairwell but they were not yet in view. Roy twitched and fidgeted impatiently, hardly able to hold the heavy box any longer.  
  
Donkey Kong and Bowser came into view first, soon followed by Fox and Jigglypuff. "NOW!!!" Laxy hissed, heaving over the box. Dozens and dozens of frowning mushroom sped towards the crowd at high 'shroom speeds. Elasxa laughed hysterically at her prank, and quickly with Roy ran into the detention hall, of course not before fire-balling the box so that it disintegrated in a cloud of smoke, hiding the evidence. They watched around the doorframe as the first poisoned mushroom hit it's mark.  
  
Marth was waiting for the crowd to go away or turn around at this distraction or something, when he blinked and they were completely gone. This was most strange to say the least. Many high-pitched squeals suddenly filled the hall and Marth looked down to see that everyone was still there, but they were completely shrunk. He laughed, as he ran forward, supporting the purple girl in his arms. 'Laxy is definitely a criminal mastermind,' he chuckled inwardly. He easily dodged the gaze of any of the quite seriously downsized smashers as they were far too wrapped up in their suddenly chibified worlds.  
  
He finally reached the door into the courtyard and kicked it open; he was about to run out when a dragging force suddenly stopped him. The creature in his arms had clamped its hands to the sides of the doorframe and was having none of it. He tugged forward and it hissed, snapping at any part of him that it could reach with its mouth. Marth somehow managed to smile. "Jasmine . . ." he strained, "Save that till later." He grinned. 'Jasmine' hissed viciously and let go to claw at his face. Marth tumbled forward and fell, pushing the also falling creature out of the shadows. The sun touched the skin of one arm as it managed to stop itself.  
  
It screeched loudly as it steamed and turned normal pink again. Something was beginning to bulge on it's back and the teeth were like sharp pointed fangs. As it got to a crouching position, Marth surged forward and toppled it off balance, flying into the sunlight. There was an ear-splitting scream and a cloud of purple dust snaked its way from the body and away into the shade. The true Jasmine now lay on the stones, breathing slowly.  
  
Marth crawled over and turned her over, she was just sleeping. He sighed with relief.  
  
"HEY! HEY!"  
  
The blue haired prince looked up, alarmed. "What the HELL are you doing to my girlfriend, and where has she been all afternoon, what have you been doing to her?" Link had charged full speed out of the building, looking absolutely livid. The mushrooms effect must have worn off, Marth figured, now faced with this problem.  
  
"Link, it's not how it looks." He found himself saying. Stupid thing to say really, it's what they all say. This of course triggered that natural and beautiful reaction in Link that they call drama! He grabbed Marth by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up off the flagstones. "If you have touched or tried to violate her in anyway, I will nail one end of your entrails to a tree and make you walk around it, tying yourself up in your own GIZZARD!"  
  
Marth thought about this for a moment, before vowing to himself that he would never touch or try to violate Jasmine in any way. It wasn't that likely that he'd been planning to but there you go!  
  
"Link! Stop! You don't understand." Elasxa said urgently, taking off into a corner. Marth, who had slowly and mercilessly been dragged up into the air, dropped like a stone and tried very hard to breathe. Roy walked over and patted him on the back. "That'll do, Marth, That'll do."  
  
"I should bloody well hope so." He grimaced.  
  
"It was the worse one ever, she completely transformed, I mean, everything changed, but it wasn't quite complete. So it wasn't too drastic, but she gets nasty." Laxy told Link, who was breathing deeply and throwing sharp, pointy dagger looks at Marth, who was readjusting his collar.  
  
"So what the hell did HE have to do with it, what was he doing spying on her."  
  
"I'm afraid, that was what got it started, it was a mixture of me, Marth and Roy. Me and Roy were trying to get them to make friends again by locking the up together in classroom 6, but it backfired and she went ballistic."  
  
"WHAT!?" Link blurted, hardly able to contain himself. "What if they had done something together in the classroom!? What then?" Elasxa stared up at him, her face a mixture of concern and disappointment. "Where is your trust?" She whispered, frowning at him, her green eyes searching his face.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . .the whole thing, just . . . . .gave me a shock, that's all. I mean, being shrunk and then finding your girlfriend sprawled across a courtyard isn't the best way to make someone cheery."  
  
Elasxa leaned back, but the frown still adorned her face, framed by the neck length blood red hair. "All right then, but just to let you know, Jasmine is far more faithful than you obviously think." She muttered, walking over to help the stirring Jasmine up to sit on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I thought I'd never come out again."  
  
"From where?" Roy asked.  
  
Jasmine stared up at him with a haunted look in her eyes. "The darkness." She told him. Link walked over, knelt down and embraced her. Jaz seemed a little taken aback but pleased none the less and held him tightly. Elasxa turned just in time to see Marth give a disappointed look and turn away.  
  
"You know, you should thank Marth, he saved you, not us." Laxy said, giving Link a warning look, before he retaliated. Jasmine left his hold and walked up to Marth who looked down at her.  
  
'Perfect couple' Roy thought, as Laxy most likely thought the same, accompanied with a soft sigh.  
  
"Umm . . . . . Thank you Marth and . . . . . .I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I." He said, before leaning forward and hugging her tightly. Link pretended that a cloud was extremely educational, giving Elasxa the opportunity to look. Marth closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of Jasmine's hair, which he secretly stroked behind her back.  
  
Elasxa smiled. 'So . . . . . He does still love her.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Yawn* I stayed up late to write that for you my loves. So please review, because I really appreciate it. Night night! 


	10. Chapter 10 : The Champion's wish

Hey all! I thought I might try and get started on this before I'm carted off back to the prison of school. So Let's see if I can finish it within two hours. Solid, solid typing coming up for your enjoyment only!  
  
~*Argentium. S*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10 - The champion's wish.  
  
"Elasxa!"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Lax, get up now."  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
"No, now!" I said, shaking my best friend vigorously. She fumbled around, trying to roll over onto her bed, but ended up half hanging off the mattress. "Alright, alright, I'm already awake." She yawned, pushing off the musty duvet. "I got woke up by the damn phone, who is calling you and why?"  
  
"That was Roy, he wanted to tell us to wear something blue today."  
  
"You know I only wear red." Elasxa frowned at me. "What's the catch?"  
  
"Well, before Lunch, as you know you lost your battle to Marth (Elasxa presented me with death stare of the century) moving him on to fight Falcon, yeah? Well he won that during lunch before you locked us in that classroom so he's in the final!"  
  
"Wow . . . . Well that's pretty cool I guess." Elasxa looked a little less enthusiastic than she made out. "Who's he against?"  
  
"That's why he needs our support . . . . Zelda." I winced. Elasxa sat up in shock. "Her? But . . . . she's never reached a final in her life. EVER."  
  
"She has now." I smiled falsely.  
  
After we found some blue t-shirts to go with our jeans, we ate our breakfast, locked up the house and as usual, sat on the kerb waiting for the bus to run over our feet. It finally came and I smiled broadly to see Marth back in his usual place at the back with Roy. Link was the other side of Roy, talking with the two about swords, although I still noticed the coldness in his voice when he was directing at Marth. We managed all five of us to squish on. Link picked me up and put me on his knee a couple of times, causing Elasxa a fit of giggles for reasons unknown.  
  
We arrived at school and were immediately directed upstairs. "Wednesday!" sang Laxy, dancing up the stairs. "We're gonna watch the final! Marth! You so have to win! Seriously, if you get champions wish, whole of the rest of the week off school, or no homework!" Elasxa was referring to 'The champion's wish,' the winner of the tournament got to decide something cool that the master hand would let happen providing it wasn't too irrational. One year Link asked for ice creams in the cafeteria every lunch. Next year Yoshi asked we get the rest of the week free, so, things like that were always wanted by everyone, who would chant mercilessly until the champion made their decision (or so me and Lax got told, because we'd only been here for this year).  
  
Marth nodded in agreement to Elasxa's statement. "I think the rest of the week off school would be really, really great." The red haired girl danced across the roof, and lead the way into the dome. Zelda already stood with Peach her arms folded and trying to look evil. The teachers and authoritave pupils were talking next to them. We went off into our own little corner, ignoring her and talking in excited whispers about what was going to happen next. Just as everyone had finished coming in, the voice boomed out. "MARTH! ZELDA! Take place in your transforming booths now!"  
  
The two contestants looked each other, before stepping into the green lights. They appeared in a flash of sparkles on the Corneria stage. "3, 2, 1, GO!!!"  
  
Zelda leapt forward, but Marth leapt backwards, confusing Zelda as he hit the ground and rolled forwards, straight into her. The princess squeaked and dropped forward, trying to roll out of the way but she was caught in a swift dolphin slash, taking her up with the jump.  
  
Elasxa gripped the metal bar below the viewing window. "You think he'll win?" she said, her voice sounded strained. I thought back to how I'd looked like I was winning at first, before Roy KO'd me. "I don't know." I replied.  
  
Roy raced around in circles, trying to calm himself down. "Oh my god . . . . .this is so exciting! I just remembered, this is the last week before summer holidays! Three months of add hot water meals and day time TV!" He cheered. I had no clue about the pattern of the school holidays, but it was June. I grinned. Elasxa had to hold onto me, she almost wet herself with glee.  
  
"Come ON Marth!" I said, spreading my arms and leaping around to show I was wearing a bright blue t-shirt for him. Zelda ran away and sent out a shot of Din's fire, which collided with the prince and stunned him for a moment.  
  
"Aaah! That must have hurt . . . ." Link said, trying to sound like he meant it. Secretly, I knew he was thinking, 'Kick the crap out of him.'  
  
"No! She's doing that really irritating thing again! She always does that if you get too close." Elasxa was right. Zelda had this annoying habit of doing a low kick, and to carry on doing it not letting her opponent get a move in. Suddenly, Zelda charged forward, pushing into Marth with a buzz of power. He shuddered violenty, before she grabbed him and shot him up into the air with a load of sparkles.  
  
"I can't watch!" Said Roy, grabbing Elasxa's t-shirt and burying his face in it. Laxy was too busy eating her fingernails to notice, and I had my hands pressed against the viewing window.  
  
Marth managed to get in a quick slash with his sword, before Zelda smacked him right down onto the lower level of the Starfox. I clenched my teeth as Zelda followed him down. He knew he didn't have a chance near the edge, and so was in the middle of trying to jump up when Zelda followed him with a twist of Farore's wind. Marth was caught, twirled and flung into the sky.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Elasxa said, jumping up and down with fury. Roy peeked out from her t-shirt. "Is she dead yet?"  
  
Elasxa took the opportunity to smack him one over the head. "Are you nuts? Do you think I'd be upset if Zelda was KO'd? If it was her, I'd be dancing the foxtrot with nothing but my panties on!"  
  
A look suddenly crossed Roy's face, which clearly was questioning God why Marth hadn't won. A hand on my shoulder alerted me to the return of Marth, as many lights had leapt up around Zelda, still on the stage, announcing that she was the champion.  
  
"Bad luck, Marth." I said. He grinned. "Doesn't matter, we can't all win. Besides, hopefully, Zelda's wish should be good."  
  
We turned, as the master hand hovered down. I gasped, I'd never seen him before, he was immense, who the hell did he belong to? In a swirl of bright colour and shadows, the stage changed to the master hand's realm.  
  
"Zelda, you are the Champion," a detached voice boomed majestically, "What is your wish?"  
  
"NO HOMEWORK!!! ICE CREAM! DAY OFF! EARLY HOLIDAYS!" People shouted out randomly, trying to get Zelda's attention. I couldn't tell, but her face seemed to be turned straight towards me. I gulped and ignored it, until the chants died away, allowing her to state her wish.  
  
In the silence, she pursed her lips and shut her eyes, giving her an air of someone who was extremely pleased with themself, "I wish to fight Jasmine."  
  
My jaw almost hit the floor. The word 'Crap' decided to travel across my mind. It was a long and lonely journey, as my brain went completely blank and all I was able to do was stare, completely horrified.  
  
The whole of my year turned and looked at me.  
  
"That's not funny." Elasxa pointed out. I wasn't sure if it was unfunny that Zelda was about to make a pate out of me, or that the wish had been wasted.  
  
"Jasmine, please step into one of the transforming booths." The master hand's voice echoed around me, as the world seemed to shrink, leaving me with no defence or shelter, just the sneering sniggers of Zelda.  
  
I breathed deeply and slammed my feet down, somewhat urging myself to get moving and step into the green light.  
  
A wave of sparkles swept past my eyes as I turned up facing Zelda on the Bay of Termina. As soon as the voice boomed, "GO!" Zelda was upon me. Now I have to say, this was not the normal lunges, punches, kicks and magic using that we saw, oh no, this was a full scale cat fight.  
  
"YOU SLEAZY LITTLE BITCH!" She hissed loudly, yanking my hair back. I screamed in pain and scratched at her eyes.  
  
"You're the bitch! That's why Link dumped you!"  
  
"YOU STOLE HIM YOU WHORE!" I thought my face might rip off like a rubber mask if she didn't let go of my hair soon.  
  
"I DIDN'T STEAL HIM! HE ASKED ME AND SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!!!!!"  
  
They say the truth hurts. Maybe it does, but it also provokes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE-YA!!!!!!" Zelda screamed like a banshee and collided into me with that damned lightning kick. I fell back, and she wasted no time in pinning me down and punching square in the stomach. I curled up into a ball, tears streaming down my face from the pain. I was winded and I couldn't breathe.  
  
"Go to Hell, Jasmine." Zelda snarled, before twirling around with Farore's wind. I felt myself flying over the stage and I landed in the water. Strange thing is, instead of going straight through it, I slowed down and stopped, in suspended animation. I could see the sand below me, which glistened green, sending anyone who touched it, back to the booths. But I wasn't sinking.  
  
Bubbles floated up around me, as I hung upside down in the water, my eyes half open. Everything was going dark again. Shadow swirled around me, shooting up from the depths of water, drawn to me like a bee is drawn to honey. This time was different though, I didn't fight it off, I let it take me over, I let it change me, and I wouldn't hold it back . . . because I didn't want to.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Roy, Lax, Link and Marth watched, very puzzled. Jasmine had landed in the water, but somehow she hadn't got to the bottom. Zelda stood on the stage waiting for the cascade of lights to show that the enchanted sand has sent Jasmine back up to where her friends stood. Nothing happened.  
  
All they noticed was that the water darkened and movements under it were disturbing the surface. "What's going on down there?" Link demanded. Marth looked at him.  
  
"I think she's changing again."  
  
There was a sudden rush of water, and some clouded purple stairs erupted from the depths, giving a clear path onto the land. Zelda stepped back, unable to hide the look of fear on her face.  
  
Then, walking up the steps, with no hint of difficulty at moving through the water was a being unlike anyone other than the four friends seen before. It was Jasmine, undoubtedly, she was all the same features and shapes, but the colours were all wrong.  
  
Her skin was pale lavender, her hair, flowing darkness, her eyes were gleaming lilac, a torn black dress hugged her form and a pair of wings, with feathers of all shades of purple were spread from each shoulder blade.  
  
Mewtwo shot forward to the window, his evil eyes widened and then narrowed. "What on earth!? A Shadow Angel!?"  
  
"Zelda . . ." Elasxa whispered. "Ya screwed . . ."  
  
The creature's eyes widened, and the princess was suddenly caught in a wave of dark energy. She screamed, reeling backwards, as the angel advanced. As soon as it has appeared, the shadow tsunami dispersed, leaving Zelda rather dazed on the ground. She looked up, just in time to watch the demonic girl grab the front of her dress and lift her up to eye level.  
  
The Princess tried to kick frantically, but it was to no avail. The wings shot open and swooped down, propelling them with immense force towards the skies. Once up, the angel laughed and began to dance and twirl around in mid air with mysterious grace. The shade beneath the building seemed to leap out and like a snake swirl upward, as did all other darkness within the stage.  
  
Zelda was screaming and crying as the shadows gathered in the hands of her tormentor. Clouds gathered, but the world within the window remained like an unfinished picture, shadow was not present beneath the buildings and boardwalk.  
  
A tornado of darkness formed around the wailing princess and she was spun mercilessly as the power seemed to thread out from the ball of magic that was held in the hand of the angel. It ran out, and the weather stopped so abruptly, that Zelda was flung at sickening speeds into the sky.  
  
The audience stood in stunned silence, broken only by the inhuman cackling that boomed out from the creature in the skies.  
  
"Wow . . ." Roy whispered, daring to break the quiet. "If that was the real world, Zelda would be orbiting that great hulking ugly moon up there."  
  
Zelda hurtled out of her booth, screaming and crying, clawing at the ground to get away like a frantic animal. "SHE'S AN AGENT OF GANONDORF!!!" She screeched, as people tried to restrain and calm her. Her screams were piercing as the booth opposite hers shone green, she leapt up and down in captain falcon's grasp, kicking and biting, trying to get to the door.  
  
Marth, however, was ready to grab whatever emerged. As a lavender arm snaked forward, he took it and flung the form over his back. A hissing shadow angel was quickly taken outside by the blue haired prince. Everyone followed, just in time to watch clouds of shadowy purple mist erupt and implode in on itself, before snaking off into the shade around the buildings. Jasmine was left, lying unconscious on the academy roof, Marth stood next to her. "Sunlight!" he said cheerily.  
  
Mewtwo burst forth from the crowd and glared. "Did you know about this condition before?" He hissed at Marth, who stammered. Elasxa, Roy and Link pushed forward.  
  
"Please, Sir. We all knew."  
  
"Why did you not inform me!?"  
  
"We didn't know for sure what it was?"  
  
Jasmine stirred and moaned, picking herself up. Marth stepped forward and helped her to her feet. Roy noticed the look on Link's face as he strode forward to take command. Mewtwo snarled and turned to the poor distorted girl.  
  
"Miss Selanis, come with me, now."  
  
~*~*~  
  
@_@;; WOW!!! What does Mewtwo want? Why is Zelda so terrified!?! WHY IS LINK LOOKING PO'd!? Oh wait.........sorry, sorry, we knew that already..... 


	11. Chapter 11 : Social Etiquette lessons

Hey guys! Here's chapter 11. I've had a lot of trouble with computers and laptops this year; I hope it stops soon, because it's so annoying!!! Viruses galore out there on the web, little buggers!  
  
~*Argentium*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11 - Social Etiquette lessons  
  
I was still quite dazed as I followed Mewtwo down into the school. I was scared because I didn't know what he wanted me for, he had sounded very angry. I suddenly found us turning down into the deserted corridor that me and Elasxa had discovered. God, maybe while I'd been fighting, Captain Falcon told him about Elasxa and mine's little escapade to find our red/green rubber bouncing ball. Sure enough, he took me down the flight of stairs and the end and down to face the wall. All he did was stare at the three stones, over which a small whisp of purple mist stroked.  
  
The wall shuddered upwards and the light switch turned itself on, illuminating the rows of weapons and items. The cat-like pokemon marched up to the black sword on the oriental hooks and lifted it. "Take this." He growled, dropping in into my hands. It landed and I held it. He stared at me, waiting for something to happen. I looked down at the sword, and back at him.  
  
"Yes sir, it's still here." I muttered flatly. "Don't be so cheeky!" He yelled, taking it back. He replaced it and turned to me. "Jasmine, before I knew of this, only three people could hold this sword, myself, sheik . . ." he paused, then added darkly, ". . . and Ganondorf." I flinched at the name, but he didn't notice.  
  
"Do you know why we can hold this sword Jasmine?"  
  
"It's a sword, it's a solid form." I said, raising a brow. He shook his head, lowering it and looking up at me darkly. "It is made from the shadows of the ancient sheikah Umbradiosa, or Shadow Goddess, she the infused it with a part of her sight." He indicated to the blue outline and symbols. "Only those who possess the power of shadow can hold this blade, anyone who doesn't will feel the blade go dull and useless in their hand, and those who possess the powers opposite of shadows such as fire and ice will not even be able to pick it up. If they caught it, or take it from a person who can hold it, it will vanish and go back to it's stand, or return to the holders hands."  
  
"That's very nice sir, but why do I have to know this?" I frowned in confusion. Mewtwo sighed, and looked me square in the face. "When you came to this school, you only had powers of moonlight, earth and lightning." Suddenly his face took on an almost sympathetic look. "What happened Jasmine?" He asked me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Jasmine, don't lie to me. You have a shadow angel living in your soul, and I want to know how it got there." I held his gaze, and refused to speak.  
  
"There is only one way it can get there, one of the three of us who held this blade could have given it to you."  
  
"I don't know, nothing happened." I said forcefully. He growled. "Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Very well, go." I gave a swift fake smile and left up the stairs. Elasxa met me at the top. "Shadow Angel, eh?" She grinned. "Come on, let's go."  
  
We ran down the hall to be met by the three guys. "What did he want?" Link demanded protectively. "He wanted to know what's with the shadow angel thing, it's nothing really, I don't get what's the big deal, and I beat Zelda didn't I?" I laughed it off as if it were nothing. Link smiled. "That's my girl." I suddenly caught a glimpse of Marth, looking at me. His sky blue eyes held mine for a second, before he looked down.  
  
Elasxa turned to me, she did not look pleased. I made a quick frown and mouthed 'What?' Laxy raised her brows, without smiling. I sighed, I'd have to ask her later, and that's what I did.  
  
Nothing really exciting happened, we left the guys and went back home. I shut the door behind me and followed the silent Elasxa into the sitting room when she sat on the interrogation chair. A large green leather chair, which she only sat in when she was trying to be deadly serious (Which I might add is extremely rare) I sat upon my beanbag, which showed I was lowering my rank.  
  
"What have I done?" I said.  
  
"No, nothing you've done, it is what you said . . . and what someone else said, as a matter of fact." She added looking away. I cocked my head and stared up at her, waiting for the explanation.  
  
" 'He wanted to know what's with the shadow angel thing, it's nothing really, I don't get what's the big deal, and I beat Zelda didn't I?'" She quoted. "What's wrong with that?" I said innocently. "It IS a big deal!" She yelled. "You've changed! Deep inside, you've got some seriously super charged bitch who appears whenever you're taken over by negative feelings that it can manifest itself in. It's a bigger problem than you think." She looked down, and scrunched up her eyes, gripping the arm of the chair. "And what the hell was, 'That's my girl'? What a sickening display! You don't belong to him!"  
  
"Well I am his girlfriend."  
  
"You should be Marth's, he loves you, he'd treat you so well."  
  
"Well great apologies Elasxa, but he missed his chance by being a twazzock."  
  
Laxy gave me an extremely puzzled look. The corners of her mouth twitched. "What the hell is a twazzock?"  
  
"I don't know." My face creased up and I began to shake with giggles. "I just made it up." We spent the rest of the evening falling over and doubling up with laughter every time we called each other a twazzock. Simple things please simple minds.  
  
We decided to walk to school the next morning. Screw the school bus. We got there and went to sit down in class; Roy welcomed us, asking why we hadn't taken the bus. We explained that it was such a nice morning, why not? Link got all protective and picked me up, dragging me over to his desk and sitting me on his lap. Elasxa told me to be careful not to crush his knees.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and I vaulted back to my seat, as a skinny woman who could pass very easily for Professor Trelawny from Harry Potter staggered in under piles of paper and files. We all stared in stunned silence, wondering who the hell she was. "Hello class! My name is Miss Quinlan," She cried shrilly, before landing her pile on the desk with an immense thud, causing half the class to levitate momentarily from their seats. "And I'm going to be teaching you all, social etiquette."  
  
"Social What?" Donkey Kong scratched his head. I leant my chair against the back wall, swinging on the two back legs. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"Yes! I've been told that a couple of you have been having a couple of petty disputes, so we're using the free period this morning to brush up on our politeness and relationships." She honestly sounded like she'd just skipped out of a cornflower field in a white summer dress talking about some fabulous new washing power and 'whiter than white washing!!!'  
  
"So, what I'm going to start with, is a little exercise which gets us to look at our class mates and see what we truly think about them. So . . ." She bent down and opened what must have been the register. "Um, um, uumm . . . . Here's someone, Bowser, stand up please."  
  
I don't think she expected a huge spiked and malevolent looking koopa to stand up. "S-so everyone, what instrument would resemble bowser do you think?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and a murmur went up. This woman was clearly from local insane asylum and was posing as some bubbly teacher of happiness. "Don't be shy!"  
  
"I think bowser is like an organ!" Said Luigi at random.  
  
"GOOD! Yes, good! An organ, does everyone agree?" Everyone just nodded. "Well, that would mean that people think you are deep and powerful! With a strong stubborn will!"  
  
Bowser looked pleased with this statement and sat back down again, picking at his teeth proudly with a claw.  
  
"So, here's another name. Link, please stand up." Link did so, grinning comfortably. Miss Quinlan seemed far more comfortable with a human . . . .well, Hylian standing up. "An instrument? What is he?" She said.  
  
"Ocarina." I grinned. Elasxa nearly fell off her chair. Everyone who understood the joke sniggered. "Does everyone agree?"  
  
"YES!" We all shouted.  
  
So, that was how we spent our lesson, taking the utter piss out of each other. Laxy was a drum kit, Roy and Marth were electric guitars, Peach was a tambourine, I was either a violin or an acoustic guitar (no one could decide) and Samus was just a bunch of techno.  
  
"And, how about Zelda everyone?" No one dared say anything, apart from Elasxa who hid her mouth behind her hand and said loud and flat. "Bagpiiipes."  
  
The class erupted into hysterical laughter, I expected Zelda to turn around with her nose in the air, but instead at the front of the class, her head sank to her desk and she buried her face in her arms.  
  
I felt bad. I put up my hand.  
  
"Quiet! Quiet! Jasmine has an idea."  
  
"Well, actually I think Zelda is more like a harp." The class went silent, and my last word seemed to echo. Zelda turned and looked at me, but it was a glare that dared me to even think of trying to suddenly turn it into an insult. I admit, I had an urge to say 'Her strings snap under pressure,' but I didn't. "She's sorta graceful and light, but you know, can kinda get louder and more forceful if she wants to."  
  
There was a large creaking as almost every desk groaned under the added pressure of the students all turning to stare at me as if I had not two heads, not three heads, but about four with six eyes on each and twenty noses plastered at random all over my arms and legs. Everyone knew that Jasmine Selanis and Zelda of Hyrule were certainly the very opposite of best friends, so what was Jaz saying? To be honest I don't know, but I watched as at the front of the class Zelda turned in her seat and looked at me.  
  
She held my gaze with no look of disgust, but admiration, although she did not smile. I felt quite embarrassed, but she looked away again.  
  
The end of class sounded after we had decided that Donkey Kong was infact a pair of bongos and that the ice climbers had nothing to do with a pair of fuzzy maracas.  
  
I walked out of class with Elasxa fuming beside me. "You shouldn't say things like that! It was really nice and everything, but it will go straight to her head and before you know it, she'll be floating off into the distance supporting half the class in a basket beneath her, you would have done her more harm than good -."  
  
"Jasmine." I voice interrupted suddenly. Zelda stood in front of me, her eyes boring into me.  
  
"Yes, Zelda?" I answered, looking at her levelly. This seemed to weaken her a bit.  
  
"I-I . . . . did you mean . . . . what you said?"  
  
"Yes, I did." I told her truthfully, with a small smile.  
  
She blinked at me, her mouth opening slightly as if she couldn't get a word out and it closed again, before she took a breath. "That was . . . . . very . . . classy of you. . . . and I just wanted to say . . . . . . Thank you." Her head nodded, with the effort of actually complimenting me, and forcing herself to agree with what she was saying.  
  
"Anytime." I side-smiled and watched as she shook her head and quickly walked away, as if slightly dazed. She joined with Peach and they walked out into the courtyard together. Elasxa put down her books and stared at her.  
  
"Wow . . . I really should have taped that."  
  
We followed and went into the courtyard ourselves. We were met by a crowd of people obscuring some awe-inspiring scene before us. We pushed to the side, and in the centre of the hall we saw the ice climbers standing beside a beautiful ice-sculpture of Roy. Well, it was outstandingly beautiful before I realised that Roy was inside of it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and dropped my books. Elasxa's eyes were shining a more brilliant red than the depths of molten lava.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE CREEPS!!!???" She roared. Her hand snapped backwards violently, and what appeared as a shining red ball gathered in her hand. The temperature dropped, because she was extracting heat from her surroundings. Quickly, her arm shot forwards and fire ignited, streaking in a plume towards the block of ice. It melted quickly and Roy fell to the floor, in a pool of water.  
  
"Ice cream!" He squealed.  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed to go quiet, and I dived headfirst into my own thoughts like icy water. Ganondorf had wanted the two powers of fire and ice. Elasxa was fire; the little ice climbers were ice. I felt guilty, Ganondorf would eventually find out, and I needed to tell someone. Mewtwo had given me that chance, but I hadn't trusted him one bit. I didn't know what to do and I was scared.  
  
"Roy, what happened? Why did you do that, Nana? Popo?" Marth had rushed in and was cross-examining the crime scene.  
  
"He said we were too young to go the prom tomorrow night."  
  
Elasxa and I froze. Everyone seemed to look at us as if they could hear the alarm bells going off in our heads. "Prom?" Was all I could say.  
  
Link chuckled from a corner. "Yeah there is a prom tomorrow night, and you're going with me aren't you Jasmine?"  
  
Talk about biased questions. "Y-yeah?"  
  
"Roy!"  
  
"Yes Elasxa! You're mine!"  
  
We had started off some kind of prom date spree, as suddenly the same question started springing up all around the fountain. Peach hooked up with Mario, and Zelda shyly accepted Marth's invitation.  
  
I have to admit, I felt pretty angry about this, but I wasn't jealous that she was with Marth, no. I saw Link's expression at her acceptal, and it made my mind go blank.  
  
Suddenly Elasxa grabbed me. "What is a very good thing to have at a prom?" She asked me. "A date?" I said automatically. Everyone sitting around laughed. "A DRESS!!" Laxy screamed. "WE DON'T HAVE DRESSES!!! TO THE MALL!!" She grabbed me and wrenched me towards the arch.  
  
"We can't miss school just to buy dresses!"  
  
"Oh ho ho yes we can! IF ANYONE ASKS! OUR PARENTS VISITED FROM THE OTHER WORLD AND WE HAVEN'T SEEN THEM FOR 5 YEARS!!!"  
  
Behind us, the courtyard filled with cheers for the girls who had no idea that their prom was on the last night of the term.  
  
"I mean, how stupid! They didn't even go around asking who you wanted to be Prom King or Queen."  
  
"Who do you think will be Jaz?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe Link and Zelda, and then they'll go ahead and get back together." I muttered miserably, feeling as depressed as I sounded. Elasxa looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Oh . . . . you saw his look too?" she said, her voice was slightly guilty, as if I wasn't meant to see it. "Yes." I muttered.  
  
"Well baby, you know, it's hard when you break up and stuff, and they HAVE only been apart for about a week or so. Let them settle in to being with other people . . . or single in Zelda's case and just forget about it. Let's go get a starbucks!"  
  
"There are no starbucks in the gaming world."  
  
"What? Are you serious? They've taken over the world! They have to be here somewhere!"  
  
I love Laxy, she always manages to cheer me up however stupid the reason is that caused me to be upset. So we just spent the rest of the day at the mall looking around all the shops for dresses, but my mind was bent on one person. I don't even know why, he shouldn't have been bothering me, but something about him was.  
  
I was thinking of Marth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
^_^ Hehehe! Sorry that took a little time to get up, but you know old me! Running around getting myself in a state over projects and crap! Luvy'all!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 : The Summer Prom

Ok. . . so yeah, you're all going to KILL me, right? *Nervous laugh* I know I've been away for AGES. But you have NO idea. First, I had done four pages of this chapter on my laptop. It broke down. I still haven't got it back since like NOVEMBER!!! Basically I am now in between moving house, but I have found myself some time, and by damn I am going to finish this God forsaken story sometime soon! So sorry for the like five month delay . . .I better make this chapter good. Oh boy. Love you all! (P.S I actually know NOTHING about Proms, because I'm English and we don't have proms, we have The Sixth Form Ball. Confused? HA! Tell me about it!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12 – The Summer Prom  
  
-Jasmine-  
  
The mall was in sight, and Elasxa and I sprinted in through the doors. It was cool inside and some easy listening music was playing softly as shoppers of all shapes, sizes and species made their way around the various shops.  
  
Once Laxy was sure no one here would report us to the school she emerged from behind the palm tree and grabbed me to follow her in some extremely strange stealth walk, equipped with an imaginary gun, and provided with a nice theme-tune by Elasxa.  
  
"Dun dun duuun DUN DUN! Dun dun dundundun DUUUN duuun duuuun DUN dun DUN dun DUUUUUN duuuuuun DUUUUUN duuuuuuuun –."  
  
"LAXY! Shut the HELL up!" I laughed, barley able to keep a straight face.  
  
"How dare you Jasmine! I was in full swing there! Come on! Nabooru's looks like a good clothes shop." She ushered me in, with one last furious look around and a brandish of her trusty finger gun, warning anyone who knew the should be in school to keep their yap shut!  
  
The shop I walked into had a very nice desert-like theme, and many women in a sort of Arabian outfit with dark skin, yellow eyes and long red hair kept watch over the shop. "Ha! It's the Gerudos from legend of Zelda! Classy!" I said. A nice top caught my eye and I admired it until my eyes fell on the price.  
  
"Eep! Laxy!" I said, grabbing her arm. "How are we going to afford these? We have like no money!" Come to think of it, I think we had a magic fridge, we never ran out of anything and we never went out to buy anything either! I didn't even know what the currency was in SSBM land!  
  
"My dear," Elasxa teased with an elaborate bow, "You deserve the services of a first rate bank loan, but you'll have to do with the services of a second rate pickpocket." She said, finishing her curtsy and whipping out a gleaming credit card.  
  
I took it from her and looked at it. "This belongs to Roy."  
  
"I know! Fantastic isn't it?" She laughed gleefully. "You have no idea how loaded this guy is! If a million squillion jeylars disappeared from his bank account he wouldn't even notice!"  
  
"Jeylars?" I said absent-mindedly stroking the satin of a dress.  
  
"Oh it's the currency here. Not like we need it though, we have a magic fridge."  
  
I'm always the last to know everything! A Gerudo sauntered up to us, her amber eyes glittering. "Hello girls, I take it you have a prom tomorrow night, are you here for some dresses?" She smiled. I nodded and smiled back. She then winked.  
  
"Aren't you meant to be in school today?" She said, the hint of a laugh on her voice.  
  
"DUNDUNDUUUUUUN!" Elasxa yelled. "Take cover Jasmine!" She said pushing me into a clothes rack. "You saw nothing lady! Absolutamente NADA!"  
  
The Gerudo was laughing as I came out looking slightly disgruntled and tangled in several coat hangers, I looked at her and suddenly recognised her. "Hey! You're Nabooru! The sage of Spirit!"  
  
"That I am! But we're all here now, Hyrule is empty and quite safe, so we're all making a living here, and I promise I won't report you to your school." She beamed, hanging up some of the outfits which had come with me.  
  
"Tell me, is Rauru the sage of light really a total bore?" Laxy grinned.  
  
Nabooru nodded with a loud, rich laugh. I suddenly felt jealous at how slender and beautiful she was. Link was surrounded by gorgeous women, what did he want from me?  
  
"Now girls, we're going to have to get some gorgeous dresses on you! Hurry along! I can sense your colours!" She glided between the clothes racks, picking out things, putting them back, flinging stuff behind her so that they landed on us, and was arrived outside the changing rooms with piles of clothes. I found myself loaded with Violet, Lilac, Magenta, Sky Blue, Pale pink and indigo. Elasxa was under a pile of Black, Crimson, Orange, Yellow, lacy things, silky thinks and sequined things.  
  
"Where's the bondage gear Laxy?" I asked her, half joking, half being serious.  
  
"Ha! That's already bought safe and sound in a place where innocent minds like yours won't find it!" She laughed, entering one of the changing rooms. I swishes aside the curtain into the one next to hers and sorted through my pile.  
  
We spent atleast two hours running out and dancing around in different coloured dresses. At some points we came out in horribly clashing colours and Nabooru had to shove Elasxa back in her changing rooms as she crumpled to the floor saying that her eyes were burning. Eventually we came out in our favourites of the batch and stood next to each other at the long mirror, staring with our eyes gleaming happily.  
  
Elasxa looked brilliant. Her dress was amazing, how I describe it sounds disgusting, but I assure you it looked wonderful. It was sleeveless orange satin with black lace trimmings which swirled down around her like a helter skelter. At the bottom an array of golden sequins dotted around, holding up another length of black lace. She grinned. I looked at myself. My dress was boring compared to hers. It was indigo and off the shoulder without sleeves. It was completely plain but had a sort of pink sheen when I turned in the light.  
  
Nabooru stood behind us and we looked in the eyes of her reflection. "You're going to knock them dead girls. I'll give you a 30% off discount on both of them for looking so gorgeous."  
  
We laughed, and went back in our changing rooms and put on our normal jeans and t-shirts. Some other Gerudo women came and took the dresses we were leaving and we went over to the counter to pay. We thanked Nabooru for our purchases (which were still bloody expensive!) and left. The mall was brimming with more people than when we arrives, and we recognised some of our fellow students.  
  
"Uh oh! I really hope that none of the teachers decided to go shopping today." I said quietly. But being jinxed as I am, no sooner had I said it than Mewtwo glided serenely out of the shop right next to us.  
  
"That's just not funny." Elasxa moaned.  
  
"He hasn't seen us, let's just keep it going." I said, grabbing her arm and leading her out. We chatted excitedly the whole way home and when we arrived, we walked around in our dresses all evening just for fun. Roy phoned. Link phoned. Apart from that nothing else happened, we just waited with anticipation for the next day to come!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The last day at school had been uneventful as always, a few ceremonies, awards and certificates had been handed out. Zelda got her champion's cup, although she felt Jasmine kind of shared it with her because she'd beaten her. Marth had got the runner's up award. Roy got the award for the best KO (which Jasmine was really humiliated about) Elasxa got an award for the most impressive pyrotechnics display in her match against Kirby. Jasmine got a little certificate with pink ribbons proclaiming her best supporter (Young Link had begged for her to get this).  
  
Roy and Marth now got themselves ready in their apartment. Roy was fiddling about with his bow-tie as Marth, who was ready and waiting, sat down and watched with some amusement. One thing that bothered him was the feelings of butterflies in his stomach, but he was glad that six of them could go together without Jasmine and Zelda at each other's necks, as they'd seem to have come to a neutral truce.  
  
"This is SO not cool!" Roy growled, as his bow-tie looked more like a piece of seaweed trying to strangle him for the fifth time running. "Ok. I give in, Marth will you please do this for me?" He sighed.  
  
"Certainly!" The Blue haired prince laughed, doing it in less than five seconds. Roy scowled.  
  
"Come on, we better go and get Zelda before we can pick up the others, Link is meeting us at Jasmine and Elasxa's." He added. They shut up the apartment and went down the stairs to Zelda and the Two Link's floor. Little Link was standing outside banging on the door.  
  
"Come on Zelda! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it about your dress honestly! Please let me in! Please! I'm so hungry! Please let me have some of your delicious chicken!"  
  
A piece of foil with a tiny strip of chicken breast slid under the door.  
  
"Haha! I had a dream once about a fax machine that did that!" Roy announced, pointing.  
  
"Wish that were real!" Marth said, stepping forward. Young Link looked forlornly at his tiny scrap of supper. "Don't worry kiddo, I'll handle this, just zoom in when I open the door."  
  
He stepped forward and knocked. "Zelda! It's me, Marth! I've come to pick you up."  
  
A squeal from inside told that she wasn't quite ready and after a couple of minutes the door finally opened and little Link sped inside, making for a gleaming roast chicken on the table. Zelda seemed oblivious and managed to breathe a, "hi," before shutting the door behind her. She did look beautiful, like a bride in a long white floor length dress with a laced up back.  
  
"Zelda, you look stunning." Marth smiled. She smiled a thanks quickly pulling on some long white gloves to match. They quickly went outside and got into Roy's black land rover, complete with flames down each door.  
  
They arrived at Elasxa's and Jasmine's and were surprised to see Link standing outside the door.  
  
"Link what are you doing?" Zelda called out to him.  
  
"Waiting for you! They won't let me in until you can be here so they can make their entrance! Hurry up I want to see them!" They gathered around the door and Link called through.  
  
"They're here! Let's go!"  
  
"Alright! Open!" Came the reply. Link did so and the four gathered in the hall and looked up. The two of them stood at the top of the stairs and began making their slow decent down with graceful strides. Elasxa was going totally over the top and making Zelda giggle, as Roy drooled. Link and Marth both had their eyes firmly planted on the figure of Jasmine who came behind Laxy. The butterflies in Marth's stomach were made worse and worse with each step she took.  
  
"Ready?" She said brightly, as Link offered his arm. Marth had to quell the sudden rage he felt. He wanted to be the one holding Jasmine's arm, what was Link doing? He calmed himself and took Zelda's as Roy swooped Elasxa up into his arms and carried her out of the door. She was laughing hysterically and Roy grinned.  
  
"One day I'll do that for real!" He promised, but she silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"We can walk from here. It's being held at Peach's castle." Zelda told them and the strolled off to the right, the opposite direction of the school.  
  
After twenty minutes, they saw a steady stream of their fellow students. Samus and Captain Falcon held hands. Samus had somehow got her suit to turn into a rather fetching metallic dress.  
  
Fox had a blue cat-looking woman with him. She was very pretty for a funny. . . creature thing.  
  
"Oh! It's Krystal! Remember, the blue thing from that Starfox game." Elasxa whispered to Jasmine. They didn't talk loudly about the games they played. Elasxa thought that the others might get offended if they found out just how much they controlled them in their own world.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jasmine laughed. "Sheik and Cucco lady!" Everyone hid a smirk. It was truly cute, but really funny at the same time.  
  
As they entered the gardens of the castle, Jasmine's memory turned to the original Super Mario 64 game. The graphics in that had been cute but had not done it justice. It was truly beautiful. Light pink and blue flowers waved softly in the evening breeze, their sent carrying on the warmth.  
  
A golden glow invited us from the entrance where Peach stood, her hand entwined with Mario's, waving everyone in.  
  
They crossed the drawbridge and went to greet her.  
  
"Hello everyone! Hello! Welcome to the prom! Ok! Here's the deal. The main party is going on just inside this entrance hall, upstairs and downstairs! The rooms are open for food and drink but please don't go near the pictures or you might fall in and Mario really doesn't have the time to come and get you and you'll be left there till tomorrow! The party goes on through those two doors and down the corridor and there's more music and the announcement of the Prom King and Queen will be announced in the Boo Courtyard. Oh! Boos are ghosts and don't be alarmed if one comes near you, just look him in the eye and he'll go invisible. Ok! Great! Have fun guys!" She finished, as they all looked nervously at each other on the subject of Boos and went inside.  
  
It was dark apart from all the coloured lights from pixies and fairies flitting around the hall. Mirrors had been hung from the ceiling to reflect the coloured glows to create a disco effect. People were already dancing to the music that seemed to come out of nowhere and Jasmine and Elasxa recognised it.  
  
"Beyonce? Crazy in Love? I didn't know they had our music here!" Laxy laughed, twirling out from Roy and bringing him back in to dance with her.  
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Said a tiny voice behind Jasmine and Link. A little Toad (Peach's mushroom servant dude. . .the REALLY cute one) stood with a camera. "Picture of the happy couple!?" He squeaked. Link put one arm around Jasmine who smiled. The camera flashed.  
  
"Great! You'll get it in the post during summer!" He said, and ran off.  
  
"Well, I think we're free to dance, you're mine all evening." Link said, pulling Jasmine closer to him. She smiled and looked up into his face. He grinned and planted his lips on hers, giving her a quick kiss, before leading her to and dance floor.  
  
Jasmine smiled, feeling dizzy, but as she placed her arms around his shoulders and rested her head in the crook of his neck for the first slow dance, she opened her eyes to meet the Blue pair of orbs belonging to Marth, who smiled at her longingly before taking Zelda in her own arms.  
  
Elasxa witnessed the brief meeting of her friends gazes and whispered in Roy's ear.  
  
"If only they weren't so stubborn, Link and Zelda wouldn't be in the way and they'd fit together like Yin and Yang."  
  
Then Roy said something Elasxa thought his small mind wasn't capable of. "Even if they're never together, they have a part of each other, because like Yin and Yang, they can feel a tiny part of each other's loving which resides deep within them."  
  
"Roy, tell me we'll never be apart." She whispered.  
  
"Even if it was miles that separated us, I'd never forget you and always stay faithful."  
  
Elasxa's eyes glittered as she looked into his. "What if it was worlds?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
YAY!! I got it up! 7th of April! So tomorrow, 8th April is Agent Regina's Birthday! I hope this is a good enough present! Happy Birthday! Yay! Lol. . . .I hope you guys are still around to read this, I'm so sorry for the delay! Have fun! I'm glad I'm back! Now review, before I eat your soul! 


End file.
